BitterSweet
by TheBlueMemory
Summary: E se o passado lhe desse algo que nunca havia pensado em ter? Algo que poderia mudar o rumo de uma história e escrever a sua própria... Alguns segredos revelados fazem toda a diferença...
1. Chapter 1

Hello  Meu nome é Christiane, mas pode me chamar de Chirsty ou TheBlueMemory 

Vamos ao que interessa 

Bem essa é minha primeira fic sobre Harry Potter, NÃO!... Na verdade é a primeira vez que eu posto um fic hehe.. ai ai eu supero e creio que vc's tbm  rsrs..

Tentarei postar pelo menos 1 ou 2 capítulos por semana, mas sabe como é né, depende da minha inspiração( O criatura besta né rsrs) mas é sério e tbm dos meus estudos.

Lógico que a história original de Harry Potter não me pertence, pertence a J.K Rowling e a editora Rocco... Estamos entendidos? Que bom 

Explicação do nome da Fic: Bittersweet é uma musica linda, da banda Within Temptation, quem nunca ouviu , se puder ouça, pq é perfeita. E essa musica tem tudo haver com a fic, não só ela hehe..

_**BitterSweet**_

_**Resumo:§ Mais um ano em Hogwards, mas esse ano prometia mais surpresas que o anterior, e também mais alegrias. Como reagiria Harry ao saber que tem uma Irmã? E de um certo sonserino que acabava de ingressar na Ordem. Sim este ano prometia.§ Harry/Ginny – Mione/Ron – Draco/Lility**_

_**CAPITULO I**_

**- Acorda logo garoto! Se não vai ficar sem café da manhã!**

Harry ainda sonolento, pega seus óculos e os coloca, e se dá conta que realmente não é um pesadelo, sim ele está na casa dos Dursley. Ele começa a lembrar dos acontecimentos passados, a descoberta de seu padrinho, e a angustia de mesmo sabendo que tem Sirius Black como alguém de sua família, não pode ficar com ele durante o verão tendo que ir mais uma vez para a casa de seus tios. Recordando também da A'Toca, como deveriam estar todos? Fazia tempo que não sabia noticias deles, a ultima carta de Rony tinha sido no começo das férias, estas que logo estariam no fim. Seus pensamentos também voaram na lembrança de uma ruivinha, que a um certo tempo vazia seu coração disparar, sim seus sentimentos estavam mudando, como estava sentido a falta dela, nesse ultimo ano haviam ficado mais próximos, e descobriu que Gina de Tímida não tinha nada ou quase nada, ela já não corava diante dele, ou ficava tímida, e ele percebeu que ela sim tinha o Gênio dos Irmãos Weasley, sempre brincalhona, e com piadas na ponta da língua.

Sim estava sentido falta daquele ruivinha, esperava logo pode vê-la novamente.

Por fim seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo barulho do telefone tocando, mas o que lhe chamou realmente a atenção foi o berro que seu tio deu ao atender.

-AQUI NÃO MORA NENHUM HARRY POTTER!

O som que foi escutado depois disso foi o do telefone sendo desligado ou quebrado, harry não estava certo, resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo, mas não sem antes fazer sua higiene pessoal, assim que terminou desceu lentamente a escada, já se preparando ao que poderia escutar, caminhou lentamente até a cozinha, sentou-se a mesa.

-Bom dia...- Disse harry educadamente, como sempre não houve resposta, ele apenas deu os ombros e começou a tomar seu café, mas lembrou-se do telefonema e resolveu perguntar- Quem era no telefone?

Ele viu seu tio olhar pra ele, sim, ele tinha certeza, ele ia começar a berrar, mais alto que um berrador, mas antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita, um barulho vindo da lareira chamou a atenção de todos, principalmente a de Harry, que nem quis esperar pelos berros de seu tio, e levantou e correu em direção a sala, chegando lá se deparou com ninguém menos que Remus Lupin, ainda coberto de Pó Flú. Este logo que viu Harry abriu um sorriso que foi imediatamente correspondido.

- Olá Harry, Como vai? Rony Tentou falar com você mais cedo pelo Telefone – dizendo isso apontou para o aparelho – mas parece que disseram que você não morava aqui – disse isso olhando diretamente para os tios de Harry que se encolheram. Harry ao ver a cara dos tios realmente achou engraçado o medo que eles tinham. E Sorrindo mais ainda respondeu ao Lupin.

- Tudo bom Lupin, Então era o Rony que tinha ligado? – Remus confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto Harry continuava - que bom já estava quase enviando uma carta pela Edwiges para saber noticias deles, como estão todos?

- Sabe Harry, é exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui.. – mas ao ver a cara de pânico do garoto tratou de explicar rapidamente – É que todos foram para o Largo Grimmauld – Sabia que Harry tinha perguntas, principalmente sobre Sirius, e decidiu continuar – Mas está tudo bem, apenas a família Weasley resolveu passar um tempo por lá, Hermione também já deve ter chegado lá, então o que estamos esperando para arrumar sua malas hein! – terminou de dizer com um sorriso mais que maroto.

Harry pareceu não acreditar que finalmente iria sair da casa de seus tios, e que pelo menos o final de suas férias seriam boas, além de seus amigos, estaria junto de seu padrinho, não podia ser melhor, mesmo com os tempos difíceis do mundo mágico, ele realmente preferia estar lá, a ali, em meio aos Dursley. Sorrindo mais ainda desde a chegada de Lupin respondeu prontamente.

- Claro o que estamos esperando! – disse já subindo as escadas – Venha Lupin, vamos logo, quero chegar logo no Largo Grimmauld, estou com saudades de todos! – Remo acompanhou de bom agrado o sorriso de Harry, e decidiu ir atrás dele, ambos tinham até se esquecido da presença dos tios de harry e seu primo que continuavam parados no mesmo lugar, desde a chegada de Lupin, pareciam petrificados.

Ao chegar no quarto Harry logo começou a arrumar suas coisas, pegando seus livros, realmente estava muito feliz, enfim sairia daquela casa, parecia que Merlin tinha ouvido suas preces.Remus não estava diferente, sempre que olhava para Harry via Thiago, eram tão parecidos, como sentia falta de seu amigo, e imagina como Harry deveria se sentir sem os pais presentes, sim aquela guerra tinha tirado muitos entes queridos de todos, tantos os bruxos como os Trouxas tinham grandes perdas, e ninguém sabia quando tudo iria acabar, mas sabiam da profecia, e era isso que preocupava Remus, não só ele como a todos que a conheciam, inclusive a Harry, ele ficava a imaginar como e garoto deveria se sentir com toda aquela responsabilidade, desde cedo enfrentando tantos problemas. Nem percebendo que um certo garoto de olhos verdes o encarava com uma certa preocupação estampada em seu rosto, só se dando conta de tal fato quando este lhe interrompeu os pensamentos:

- Lupin! Lupin! Está tudo bem? – Sim Harry realmente ficou preocupado, ele estava lá arrumando suas coisas quando olhou para aporta do quarto e viu Remus ali parado olhando para ele, mas com os pensamentos com toda certeza muito longe dali, muito longe de tudo aquilo, ele ainda pensou em não o atrapalhar, mas vendo o olhar de Lupin, resolveu chamar por ele. E tal estava certo, pois além de demorar a ouvir seu chamado, Remus parecia ter levado um susto com Harry o chamando, mas mesmo assim respondeu com seu costumeiro sorriso:

- Sim Harry, está tudo bem, só estava pensando em algumas coisas - continuou sorrindo, mas realmente estava disposto a mudar de assunto, não iria falar de Thiago e Lílian para ele, não queria deixar ele triste ou melancólico, então resolveu mudar logo de assunto – E então tudo pronto? Se demorarmos mais, almofadinhas têm uma crise quando eu voltar – disse entre risos não só dele como também de Harry.

- Como ele está Lupin? Quando vai sair a sentença final? – disse Harry num misto de preocupação e medo, sim ele tinha medo, medo de perder mais alguém, medo de que Sirius fosse condenado novamente, e tivesse que voltar a Azkaban, não queria mais perder ninguém, não agüentava mais as perdas, estava no fundo cansado, mas nunca iria dizer isso a Lupin, ou a Sirius, ou a qualquer um de seus amigos, eles contavam com ele, ele não podia desanimar agora, o sacrifício de seus pais não poderia ser em vão, e sim Voldemort tinha que pagar por todos os seus atos, Harry decididamente preferia não pensar na Profecia, pois ela o deixava nervoso, um deles teria que morrer, mas se matasse o Lord das Trevas seria um assassino, Mas se não o matasse? Ele seria morto, Ele não via solução ou escolha. Mas resolveu não mais pensar nisso, até que o momento chegasse, até lá iria vivendo ao lado de seus amigos, e de seus padrinho.

- Ele está bem Harry, a não ser por seu mau humor, sabe ficar trancado dentro de casa é meio desgastante para Sirius, mas ele vai sobreviver – disse sorrindo – e quanto ao julgamento, bem estamos muito confiantes, depois de tudo que ouve, e do depoimento do Rabicho, é muito difícil Sirius não ser inocentando, lógico ele deve ter que pagar algumas multas – vendo a cara de espanto de Harry esclareceu – por usar magia, ter fugido, essas coisas, nada muito grave ou que uma soma em dinheiro não conserte.- terminou rindo como Harry, ambos sabiam como o Ministério era, sim se tudo fosse como Lupin disse, Sirius estaria livre, e inocentado de tudo antes de suas férias terminarem, o que seria ótimo.

Bem esse foi o Primeiro capitulo dessa fic, espero que vc's gostem dela, façam uma autora feliz deixem reviews. :)

kisses

christy


	2. Chapter 2

Hello  Meu nome é Christiane, mas pode me chamar de Chirsty ou TheBlueMemory 

Vamos ao que interessa 

Bem essa é minha primeira fic sobre Harry Potter, NÃO!... Na verdade é a primeira vez que eu posto um fic hehe.. ai ai eu supero e creio que vc's tbm  rsrs..

Tentarei postar pelo menos 1 ou 2 capítulos por semana, mas sabe como é né, depende da minha inspiração( O criatura besta né rsrs) mas é sério e tbm dos meus estudos.

Lógico que a história original de Harry Potter não me pertence, pertence a J.K Rowling e a editora Rocco... Estamos entendidos? Que bom 

Explicação do nome da Fic: Bittersweet é uma musica linda, da banda Within Temptation, quem nunca ouviu , se puder ouça, pq é perfeita. E essa musica tem tudo haver com a fic, não só ela hehe..

_**BitterSweet**_

**_Resumo:§ Mais um ano em Hogwards, mas esse ano prometia mais surpresas que o anterior, e também mais alegrias. Como reagiria Harry ao saber que tem uma Irmã? E de um certo sonserino que acabava de ingressar na Ordem. Sim este ano prometia.§ Harry/Ginny – Mione/Ron – Draco/ Personagem Original _**

_**Capitulo Anterior:**_

- Como ele está Lupin? Quando vai sair a sentença final? ...

- Ele está bem Harry, a não ser por seu mau humor, sabe ficar trancado dentro de casa é meio desgastante para Sirius, mas ele vai sobreviver – disse sorrindo – e quanto ao julgamento, bem estamos muito confiantes, depois de tudo que ouve, e do depoimento do Rabicho, é muito difícil Sirius não ser inocentando, lógico ele deve ter que pagar algumas multas – vendo a cara de espanto de Harry esclareceu – por usar magia, ter fugido, essas coisas, nada muito grave ou que uma soma em dinheiro não conserte.- terminou rindo como Harry, ambos sabiam como o Ministério era, sim se tudo fosse como Lupin disse, Sirius estaria livre, e inocentado de tudo antes de suas férias terminarem, o que seria ótimo...

_**CAPITULO II**_

Desceu as escadas da casa dos Dursley, acompanhado de Lupin, que deu a Harry um pouco de Pó Flú de um papel com o nome que deveria dizer, mas antes de irem embora, Lupin olhou na direção dos tios de Harry que estavam em pé olhando assustados aquela cena.

- Vou levar o Harry, ele ria passar o resto das férias na casa do padrinho – ao ver que os tios continuavam parados, os olhando, resolveu continuar – Não precisam se preocupar. – e olhou para Harry que tinha uma expressão de riso no rosto, que aumentou mais ainda quando este lhe disse.

- Assim você vai deixá-los tristes Lupin. – Este ficou com uma expressão de total confusão, então Harry resolveu completar – Primeiro você torna o dia deles mais alegre, dizendo que vou embora – Olhando para os tios que tinham uma expressão indefinida poderia ser raiva ou medo. – E depois diz a eles que vou estar seguro. – terminado essa frase em meio a um ataque de riso, que foi seguido por Lupin.- Tchau pra vocês, vamos Lupin!

Logo Harry já tinha sumido em meio as chamas verdes da lareira, e Lupin segui seu exemplo, não sem antes se despedir cordialmente dos Dursley.

- Bem até logo, e obrigado por cuidarem dele. – Ele sabia que eles nunca trataram Harry com carinho, mas mesmo assim resolveu ser educado, para não piorar a situação depois, se bem que tinha duvidas se Harry estaria com eles nas próximas férias, tinham muitas coisas a contarem para ele, um com certeza o deixaria surpreso e feliz, com certeza o deixaria feliz, mas isso era algo que apenas Dumbledore teria que contar, e somente quando tudo estivesse certo. Outra novidade com certeza o próprio Sirius contaria ou Rony e Hermione, ou até mesmo a Gina, e essa novidade deveria deixá-lo surpreso como os demais da Ordem, e esperava que Harry tivesse a mesma reação dos demais, mas que depois se conformasse, afinal foi como todos reagiram.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Logo que Harry saiu da lareira foi recebido por Sirius que estava sentado em frente a esta, ele parecia bem, tinha um rosto calmo, tranqüilo, deveria ser pelo julgamento, e pela provável inocentação perante toda sociedade bruxa, será que já sabiam a sentença? Esperava que sim, ao mesmo tempo que não, se fosse boa seria maravilhoso, mas e se fosse ruim, se ele tivesse que voltar a Azkaban, Não! Definitivamente nem poderia pensar nessa hipótese, resolveu ir ao encontro de seu padrinho, que sorria pra ele fraternalmente.

- Sirius! Como está? Quanto tempo! – Não resistindo e o abraçando, sim Sirius era um laço com o passado, um laço com seus pais, era como se o abraçando estivesse abraçando seu pai, o Pontas como era conhecido por seus amigos, pelos Marotos, e sentia que Sirius também o tinha como um filho, ou como um continuação do que seu pai foi, sempre fora comparado a ele, para muitos talvez fosse incomodo, mas para ele era um orgulho, não havia conhecido os pais, ser comparado à eles era emocionante, era como descobrir um pouco deles.

- Harry! Como foram as férias? Os Dursley te trataram como deveriam? – perguntou assim que se afastaram, e notou que Harry tava sorrindo – Por aqui está tudo bem,e com algumas novidades e...

Uma imensa nuvem de poeira saiu da lareira, era Lupin, nem tinha reparado nos dois parados a sua frente, o olhando com um sorriso no rosto, sim aquela cena era engraçada, Lupin saindo da Lareira, tossindo e reclamando, e nem se dando conta de que não estava sozinho.

- Aluado! Como reclamas hein? Depois EU é que estou de mau Humor! – arrancando riso de Harry. E dele próprio, enquanto Lupin tentava se refazer do susto.

- Almofadinhas! Que susto. Você sabe prefiro aparatar, mas como não deu, viemos a Pó Flú mesmo.

- Porque demorou tanto Lupin? – Harry que agora tinha parado de rir, resolveu perguntar, imaginado o que seus tios poderiam ter falado.

- Ahhhh, eu tava me despedindo dos Dursley. – Disse enquanto falava um feitiço para limpar suas roupas.

- Alias, porque ambos – Sirius dizia apontando de Harry Para Lupin – Demoraram tanto?

Harry apenas sorriu para Lupin e este fez o mesmo.

- Ahh, foi porque eu ainda tive que arrumar minhas coisas, sabe como é né. – Disse um Harry sorridente.

- Ué, mas eu pensei que Rony tivesse lhe avisado, que Lupin iria lhe buscar, eu vi ele ligando ontem pra você, usando aquele aparelho trouxa – apontado para o aparelho que se encontrava em uma mesinha afastada.

-Humm.. Ontem? – Harry tentava se lembrar, mas ontem ele havia ficado o dia todo no quintal dos Dursley, evitando assim ter que conviver com eles, lógico não falaria assim para seu Padrinho. – Ahh é que eu fiquei no quintal, sabe como é, eles são sempre muito simpáticos. – Completando a frase com um sorriso, não era um sorriso triste, era apenas conformado.

Sirius e Lupin pareceram perceber isso, e resolveram mudar de assunto, mas nem precisaram pensar em qual assunto, pois uma certa correria no andar de cima, parecia avisar o que aconteceria a seguir.

- Harry! – Gritaram duas vozes, muito bem conhecidas para Harry, sim eram ele seus amigos, Ron e Mione, eles pareciam um pouco mudados, Ron estava mais alto, e seu cabelo maior, já Mione, estava muito bonita, ele também reparou que ambos estavam tão felizes que nem repararam que estavam de mãos dadas no meio das escadas olhando para ele sorrindo, sim será que finalmente eles tinham se acertado? Esperava que sim, queria os amigos juntos, desde o 1º instante sempre imaginou que um dia acabariam juntos.

- Rony! Mione! Como estão? – Disse sorrindo, enquanto seus colegas vinham em sua direção, Ron deu leves tapinhas em suas costas, enquanto Mione o abraçava.

- Estamos Ótimos Harry! Nossa finalmente você chegou, agora sim o"time" está completo – Disse Rony rindo, arrancando risada de todos os presentes.

Toda essa bagunça foi interrompida, por uma voz, vinda da escada, como se fosse uma melodia aos ouvidos de uma certa pessoa, e essa pessoa era Harry, sim era ela Gina, aquela menina, a irmã de seu melhor amigo, desde quando havia pensado nela de um forma diferente? Ele não sabia tal resposta, mas vê-la ali descendo graciosamente as escadas, tudo parecia em câmera lenta, parecia que o tempo tinha parado.

- Harry é você! – Disse sorrindo docemente, há quanto tempo não corava mais na frente dele? Sim havia bastante tempo, no ultimo ano havia ficado mais próxima dele, tinham conversado mais,s e ainda gostava de Harry Potter? A resposta era obvia: SIM! E isso a incomodava, pois achava difícil Harry a olhar de uma forma diferente, a olhar como Mulher, e não como a "irmã de seu melhor amigo!", mas ela tinha decido não mais pensar nisso, iria vivendo, seguindo em frente, era melhor, se não podia ter o amor de Harry, preferia a sua amizade, pois ela por si só já a contentava.

- Gina! Nossa como você ta diferente! – Ao dizer isso notou um certo sorriso nos lábios de Hermione, e também nos de Sirius e Lupin, e com isso corou, sim ele corou,se sentiu envergonhado, será que a confusão interior dele estava tão na cara assim? Mas ela realmente estava diferente, NÃO! Ela estava linda, sim Gina Weasley estava linda. Seu cabelos estavam maiores, lindos ruivos, seus corpo havia ganhado mais curvas, novamente corou, que tipo de pensamento eram aqueles, o que ela diria dele se soubesse de tais pensamentos? Preferia nem pensar. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que só sentiu um certo encontram, e quando viu ela estava ali o abraçando, como era maravilhoso sentir ela assim tão perto, seu aroma continuava o mesmo, ele achava que era jasmim, mas não tinha certeza, mas sim adorava a fragrância que ela exalava ao passar por ele, ao sentar perto dele, ou mesmo o abraçar como esta fazia naquele momento, automaticamente correspondeu aquele abraço, a apertando contra si. Murmurando ao seu ouvido. – Senti sua falta Gin. – já ia se arrependendo das palavras, iria pedir desculpas mas um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha ao ouvir ela falar também no seu ouvido.

- Também senti sua falta Harry. – Como era doce, e maravilhosa a sensação de ouvir seu nome ser pronunciando por ela.

Ambos só se deram conta que continuavam abraçados, quando ouviram uma tosse, e também se lembraram que não estavam sozinhos, se soltaram rapidamente, e Gina acabou corando um pouco mas preferiu não demonstrar seu embaraço , Harry era seu AMIGO, mas a forma como ele a abraçou a fazia duvidas, mas não podia se iludir, seria pior.

Ao contrario de Gina, Harry corou, e preferiu não olhar ninguém nos olhos, até porque tinha quase certeza de quem havia tossido, sim só podia ser ele, Ronald Weasley, sim esse era um dos fatos que o preocupavam, os Weasley o adotaram como sendo da família, como reagiriam se ele falasse que estava gostando de sua caçula, na certa teria 6 cabeças ruivas querendo a sua como troféu, ou não, mas não sabia o que pensar no momento, ainda estava embriagado com o cheiro de Gin, e estava constrangido com seus pensamentos.

Mas todo esse clima incerto foi interrompido por uma voz, alegre, meio desligada, em resumo uma voz lunar.

- Quem chegou? – disse olhando da escada – Ahhh foi você Harry, como vai? – desceu lentamente sorrindo e se sentou numa poltrona e continuou sua leitura, sim ela estava lendo o Pasquim.

- Olá Luna! – vendo ela descer e sentar na poltrona com sua famosa revista na mão, sim ela com certeza era Di-Lua mesmo, mas era uma grande amiga, Gina sempre se referia a ela com um Enorme carinho, e se Gina gostava dela, sim ela devia ser um boa pessoa, apenas um pouco desligada, tudo bem ela era muito desligada. Sorrindo com esse ultimo pensamento.

Harry parou para observar todos ali, Sirius parecia discutir algo com Lupin, nada sério ao que aprecia, Gina estava do lado de Luna que fazia algum comentário, fazendo a amiga rir, e depois encarou seus amigos, Hermione com um sorriso no rosto, ele até já sabia com certeza ela tinha percebido o clima entre ele e Gina, e Rony que olhava para ele rindo, pelo visto não havia ficando aborrecido menos mal.

Mas logo o sorriso de Rony Murchou, e ele fez uma expressão contrariada, será que agora ele iria começar a discutir com Harry o fato dele ter abraçado tanto da Gina? Esperava que não, mas o que seria, além disso?

- Já te contaram a ultima novidade Harry? – Disse Ron, numa mistura de raiva? Sim parecia raiva? Ou incredulidade? Mas antes que este pudesse falar ou ouvir o amigo, uma voz arrastada se fez presente.

- O que esta acontecendo? Merlin voltou a vida? – Disse enquanto entrava calmamente, olhando para os lados, e enfim para Potter! – A sim.. É apenas você Potter!

- Boa dia Malfoy. – Disse Sirius do canto onde falava algo com Lupin.

- Bom dia Black, Bom dia Lupin. – Respondeu cordialmente inclinando a cabeça.

Sim Harry estava confuso,Olhou para seu padrinho e para Lupin, eles realmente tinham cumprimentado o Malfoy? Mas que diabos ele fazia ali? olhava para seus amigos, esses tinham uma expressão conformada no rosto a não ser por Rony que estava já ficando vermelho de raiva com toda a certeza, Olhou para Gina e Luna, Gina parecia estar achando a cena um tanto cômica, pois tinha um discreto sorriso no rosto, e realmente Harry não gostou, mas preferiu esquecer isso, e Luna continuava área, como sempre, Já Sirius e Lupin estava entretidos em uma conversa mais afastados, apreciam não querer se meter numa discussão talvez.

- Malfoy! Que diabos você faz Aqui! – Sim ele estava começando a se irritar com aquele sorriso sarcástico dele.

- Sabe, Potter, você não é o 1º que me faz essa pergunta, mas realmente espero que ao contrario de seu amigo Weasley, você não a fique repetindo várias vezes. – Disse sorrindo, vendo Ronald Weasley ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

- Ora seu!- mas Rony nada mais disse pois Hermione o estava segurando calmamente seu braço, conhecia bem demais as famosas "explosões Weasley" e realmente não eram nada boas.

Harry continuava ali sem entender nada, Gina que assistia a tudo calada, assim como Remus e Sirius, sabiam que era mais fácil eles tentarem se entender, sem a interferência destes, mas ficariam ali para qualquer eventualidade, Porém Gina não estava disposta a mais uma briga, resolvendo assim intervir antes que aquilo se transforma se em algo alem dos confrontos verbais que eram freqüentes desde que Malfoy ali estava.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello  Meu nome é Christiane, mas pode me chamar de Chirsty ou TheBlueMemory 

Vamos ao que interessa 

Bem essa é minha primeira fic sobre Harry Potter, NÃO!... Na verdade é a primeira vez que eu posto um fic hehe.. ai ai eu supero e creio que vc's tbm  rsrs..

Tentarei postar pelo menos 1 ou 2 capítulos por semana, mas sabe como é né, depende da minha inspiração( O criatura besta né rsrs) mas é sério e tbm dos meus estudos.

Lógico que a história original de Harry Potter não me pertence, pertence a J.K Rowling e a editora Rocco... Estamos entendidos? Que bom 

Explicação do nome da Fic: Bittersweet é uma musica linda, da banda Within Temptation, quem nunca ouviu , se puder ouça, pq é perfeita. E essa musica tem tudo haver com a fic, não só ela hehe..

_**BitterSweet**_

**_Resumo:§ Mais um ano em Hogwards, mas esse ano prometia mais surpresas que o anterior, e também mais alegrias. Como reagiria Harry ao saber que tem uma Irmã? E de um certo sonserino que acabava de ingressar na Ordem. Sim este ano prometia.§ Harry/Ginny – Mione/Ron – Draco/ Personagem Original _**

_**Capitulo Anterior:**_

- Malfoy! Que diabos você faz Aqui!...

- Sabe, Potter, você não é o 1º que me faz essa pergunta, mas realmente espero que ao contrario de seu amigo Weasley, você não a fique repetindo várias vezes. – Disse sorrindo, vendo Ronald Weasley ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

- Ora seu!- mas Rony nada mais disse pois Hermione o estava segurando calmamente seu braço, conhecia bem demais as famosas "explosões Weasley" e realmente não eram nada boas.

Harry continuava ali sem entender nada, Gina que assistia a tudo calada resolveu intervir antes que aquilo se transforma se em algo alem dos confrontos verbais que eram freqüentes desde que Malfoy ali estava.

_**CAPITULO III**_

Gina começou lentamente e suave, parecia que estava apenas contando um conto qualquer ou até declamando um poema, sim Harry adoraria ficar admirando a voz dela, mas a presença de um certo Loiro, e ainda por cima um MALFOY, o fazia prestar mais atenção no que ela tinha a lhe dizer.

- Bem Harry, não deu tempo de lhe contar então melhor eu explicar né. – dizia Gina que agora parecia ser o centro das atenções, o que a deixava ligeiramente encabulada, mas tinha começado né, não iria parar. – Draco Malfoy, está morando atualmente aqui na sede da Ordem da Fênix, - Ao ver a expressão de Harry, e Rony que voltava a ficar vermelho, resolveu continuar, não dando tempo para que lhe cortassem.- Bem Lucius Malfoy foi preso, e esta em Azkaban, como você sabe, e Draco Malfoy, ajudou nessa prisão. – Harry a olhava abismado.- Sim isso mesmo, e como ele foi contra ser um comensal da morte, você pode imaginar como ele está popular para tais pessoas, e como ele ajudou Dumbledore, e também Sirius. – Nessa hora os olhos de Harry cresceram em demonstração de espanto.- Sim, ele ajudou no depoimento a favor do Sirius, digamos que foi uma das peças chaves, por suas informação e documentos etc. Então ele é o mais novo membro da ordem, a sim junto com o Zabine e o Ermison Trione .

Harry estava ali parado, tentado em vão organizar seus pensamentos, mas era em vão, Draco Malfoy havia AJUDADO, seu padrinho, DRACO MALFOY era o NOVO membro da Ordem da Fênix, Ele teria que conviver com um MALFOY no seu resto de férias? Sim esse ano realmente prometia..

- Bem já que Virginia já explicou tudo, acho que já chega de apreciarem minha presença por hoje. Irei ler. Bom dia! – dizendo isso subiu cordialmente as escadas, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Harry olhava atordoado, para Gina, Rony e Hermione, sim aquilo era real. Ele poderia continuar pensando que tudo não se passava de um sonho, alias um pesadelo, mas Rony fez questão de interromper sua ilusão.

- Quem esse imbecil do Malfoy é para chamar minha irmã pelo primeiro Nome? – Dizia, alias gritava um Rony totalmente vermelho, sendo segurado por uma Hermione que apenas balançava calmamente a cabeça, e assistida por uma Gina e Luna com sorrisos irônicos na face.

Agora tinha caído a ficha, Malfoy havia se referido a Gina, a SUA Gina pelo 1º NOME! Porque ele faria isso? Porque ela não brigou com ele? Porque não respondeu? Porque ela tava sorrindo da reação do Rony?

- Realmente, porque o Malfoy se referiu a Gina pelo 1º nome? – Perguntou Harry com uma certa raiva na voz, que só foi aumentada a ver a cara de riso de Gina, porque ao invés de responder ela apenas sorria? – Hein Gina? Porque aquele imbecil se referiu a você pelo seu primeiro nome? – Sim agora ele estava com raiva, não da Gina, mas de Malfoy quem ele pensava que era?

Gina apenas lhe sorriu, docemente, naquele momento toda raiva havia ido embora, mas ainda tinha um sentimento estranho, que ainda aflorava dentro dele, seria ciúmes?

- Simplesmente Harry, porque a Gina e a Luna, resolveram tentar se dar bem com o Malfoy, Apenas isso. – Dizia calmamente Mione – O que eu acho que também devemos tentar fazer, pois ele agora esta como nosso aliado, e Dumbledore confia nele, e ele próprio nos pediu para deixarmos de lado as desavenças, mas como você sabe Harry, esse cabeça dura do Ronald, ainda não aceitou a idéia, e sempre acaba discutindo com o Malfoy, isso quando não lançam feitiços um no outro. – Dizia Mione olhando aborrecida para Rony.

- Hermione, você fala como se fosse fácil, ele é um MALFOY! Ele é DRACO MALFOY! Só por isso ele já é INSURPOTAVEL! – Berrava Ronald.

- Ronald, eu sei disso tudo, mas ele está tentado mudar, e se até mesmo Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, e os demais deram essa chance a ele e ao Zabine, porque não podemos tentar? – Dizia Hermione

- Concordo com a Mione. – Gina acabara de entrar na discussão, e recebia um olhar surpreso de Harry, que se perguntava como assim ELA concorda? – Sim eu concordo, eu acho que todos merecem uma segunda chance, e eu tenho mais motivos do que ninguém para não querer ver um Malfoy na minha frente, eu sei o que eu passei por causa daquele diário. – Nesse momento até mesmo Sirius e Lupin pararam de falar e prestaram atenção na menina, não só eles, como todos presentes na sala, Harry pode ver uma certa melancolia na voz dela sobre esse assunto, e se perguntou será que ela ainda sonhava com Tom Riddle? Esperava que não, como queria abraçar ela nesse momento. Mas ela agora estava sorrindo, som sorrindo, e continuou a falar – Mas como a Mione falou, até mesmo os mais prejudicados pela família dele estão dispostos a tentar, porque nós não podemos? É como o Dumbledore disse, "Juntos somos fortes", Acho que você Ronald deveria parar com essas implicâncias, e tentar conviver em paz com as diferenças. – Dizia isso apontando o dedo para Rony.

- Realmente ele está tentado mudar. – Dizia Luna ainda lendo sua revista. – Ele até parou de me chamar de DiLua, e também a Gina de Weasley Fêmea, e a Mione de Sangue-Ruim. – Disse sorrindo.

- Isso é verdade. – Confirmava Mione dando risinhos. – Foi realmente engraçado ver o Malfoy tentado controlar suas grosserias. – agora rindo de verdade, sendo acompanha por Luna e Gina.

- Isso é realmente sério? Quero dizer é mesmo verdade? Ele agora está mesmo na Ordem? – Perguntou Harry olhando para seu padrinho e Lupin, torcendo para que estes falassem que era mentira

- Sim Harry. – Disse Lupin amigavelmente. – O senhor Draco Malfoy, agora está na ordem, e como a Hermione havia dito, o Próprio Dumbledore disse isso na ultima reunião, mas infelizmente você ainda não podia vir para esta, então você só pode ser informado agora.

- Verdade Harry. – Respondia Sirius, antes que ele desse uma de Rony e ficasse repetindo a pergunta várias vezes seguidas, como tinha acontecido na reunião. – Malfoy agora esta no time. – Dizendo essa ultima palavra meio debochada. – Assim como Snape. – Fazendo uma careta depois, onde todos da sala riram.

- Que maravilha. – Disse Harry Sarcasticamente. – O que mais pode acontecer não é? – dizia balançando a cabeça. – Pelo menos e meu tempo de convivência com o Malfoy vai ser menor, pela 1º vez na vida fico feliz em ser o ultimo a saber de alguma coisa. – Disse rindo, sendo acompanhado por todos.

- Ahh, Mas você vai ter mais uma surpresa, e essa Harry com toda certeza você vai gostar. – Disse Lupin feliz, ele parecia até mesmo emocionado ao dizer isso? Que surpresa seria essa.

- Que surpresa Lupin? – Perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Nem adianta Harry. – Disse Gina sorrindo. – Eles falaram dessa tal surpresa que você teria para nós, mas até agora não disseram mais nada, e olha que nem as orelhas extensivas dos gêmeos conseguiram alguma informação.- Disse rindo

- Dumbledore, sabia que vocês iriam tentar algo desse tipo, então resolveu colocar um feitiço silenciador, pelo visto deu verto. – Disse rindo Sirius.

- Mas que tipo de surpresa é Sirius? – Sim Harry estava muito curioso.

- Do tipo que você vai ficar feliz por longos e longos anos. – Disse rindo Sirius. – Por que eu no seu lugar ficaria e muito, na verdade não é só você que ficará feliz, Aluado ficou bastante quando soube e a Tonks também, Remo até chorou. – Disse rindo levando um olhar estreitado de Remus. – Eu também fiquei muito feliz com a noticia, mas infelizmente ainda não puder ver pessoalmente, por motivos de segurança de ambas as partes.

Sim agora Harry estava muito confuso, motivos de segurança? Remus havia chorado? Sirius não tinha ainda VISTO a surpresa? Olhou para seus amigos e eles pareciam mais perdidos que ele, bem pelo menos dessa vez ele não seria o ultimo, a saber.

- Bem Harry, é melhor guardar usas coisas não acha? – Disse Sirius tentado acabar com discussão sobre a surpresa.

- É sim. – Disse Harry.

- Vamos cara, vou te ajudar – Dizia Rony pegando uma das bagagens de Harry.

- Bem enquanto você o ajuda Rony, eu e as meninas vamos indo nos encontrar com os irmãos da Gina, depois que vocês se encontram lá conosco? – Perguntou Hermione

- Claro! Podem ir na frente ! – Respondia Rony já quase no topo da escada.

- Só não fiquem muito longe da casa ok Hermione? Gina? – Dizia Sirius num tom de alerta.

- Pode deixar Sirius, eu consigo controlar aqueles meus irmãos doidos. – Dizia Gina rindo e piscando para Sirius.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois de arrumar sua bagagem, Harry e Rony desceram as escadas, encontrando a Senhora Weasley.

- Harry Querido, que bom que vc chegou. – Disse ela enquanto a abraçava calorosamente.

- Olá Senhora Weasley, Também estou feliz de estar aqui. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

- Rony querido, porque você e o Harry não vão lá fora, Seus irmãos, a Hermione e os meninos estão lá fora.

-Estávamos indo para lá agora, Mas a senhora disse meninos? – Dizia Rony enquanto suas orelhas começavam a ficar vermelha.

- Sim querido, o Jovem Malfoy e seus amigos também estão lá.- Dizia Molly sorrindo, Sabia que seu filho ainda não se acostumara coma idéia, ela no fundo também não, mas queria dar uma chance àqueles meninos e também confiava em Dumbledore. – E por favor Ronald não crie problemas sim querido. – Dizendo isso foi saindo, não sem antes dar mais um abraço em Harry.

- Você ouviu isso Harry? – Dizia um Ronald totalmente vermelho e irritado.

- Ouvi Rony, mas não podemos fazer nada então é melhor nos acostumarmos não? – Disse Harry com uma cara de conformação.

- Vamos logo lá fora, pelo menos posso tentar derrubar ele da vassoura ou azarar ele. – Dizia sorrindo para o amigo, que logo sorriu também.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quando chegaram ao local Harry se surpreendeu com uma certa Ruiva que estava as gargalhadas junto com ninguém menos que Blaise Zabine e Ermison Trione, mas não era só ela que estava rindo viu que os Gêmeos também estavam as gargalhadas assim como Mione e Luna. Até que viu o motivo de toda aquela alegria, Draco Malfoy se encontrava parado emburrado e com uma cara de quem a qualquer momento mandaria uma maldição imperdoável em alguém. Olhou para Rony e esse também parecia nada entender, então quando chegou perto ele viu Gina sorrir em sua direção, ela estava tão linda, tão radiante, seus olhos brilhavam, e tinha algumas lágrimas caindo destes, porém estas eram de alegria.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Rony olhando para Mione que também ria.

Mas quem falou foi Gina, pois Mione estava tentando ter fôlego para pronunciar algo.

- Nada demais Ron, é que o Blaise estava apenas nos contando algumas histórias. – Disse com som de riso.

- Que histórias Gina? – Harry resolveu perguntar.

- Ahh Harry, Estávamos ouvindo os casos do Malfoy, e algumas coisas que ele fazia quando pequeno. – Dizia aos risos.

- E o que isso tem de tão engraçado? – Perguntou Rony tentando entender.

- EU não acredito que vou falar isso, mas pela 1º vez e espero que ultima tenho que concordar com você Weasley. Eu realmente disse isso? Merlin nos ajude é o fim dos tempos! – Dizia Draco sarcasticamente e com uma certa raiva.

- Ahh, Deixe disso Draco. – Dizia Blaise rindo. – Tivemos uma infância engraçada apenas isso. E olha que eu ainda não contei a vocês a parte na qual conhecemos um certo anjinho. – Recebendo um olhar incrédulo de Draco e outro de desconfiança Trione.- Tudo bem ela não era 100 um anjinho, mas era hilária era. Disse as gargalhadas.

- Ahh, você está falando da Lilith?- Perguntou Trione sorrindo para Blaise.

- Claro de quem mais? Quem mais conseguiu fazer o temido Draco Malfoy Corar e discutir como se fosse apenas uma simples conversa matinal. Disse rindo.

- Blaise.. Trione.. Não me provoquem. – Dizia Draco, já quase perdendo a compostura.

- Quem era Lilith? – Perguntou Luna.

Naquela hora todos pararam de rir, e apenas olhavam de Blaise que tinha um sorriso no rosto e para Draco este ultimo realmente irritado, todos esperavam pela explicação.

- Bem posso dizer que Lilith, fez parte da nossa infância, era uma garota extremamente inteligente, e muito hilária, para vocês terem uma idéia ela conseguiu azarar o pai de Draco uma certa vez pois este tinha chamado uma amiga dela de Sangue-Ruim, ahh e ela também conseguiu deixar Peter Pettigrew. – Disse Blaise olhando para Harry, e resolveu completar. – Sim o mesmo que traiu seus pais. Pois bem ela o deixou 3 dias desacordado após este ter tentado maltratar o Fenrir. Ao dizer aquilo eles começaram a rir acompanhadas de Draco que tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

- Ela também é uma futura comensal da Morte? – perguntou Rony. – Porque pra ser tão amiga de vocês..- Mas este não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Não ouse falar dela _Weasley_! – Bradou Draco, o que realmente surpreendeu a todos, pois nunca viram o Sonserino defender alguém. – Pois ela é muito melhor que você ou qualquer um aqui. – Disse saindo logo depois.

Ninguém dizia nada, olhavam para Rony que tinha uma cara de espanto total e para a direção tomada pelo sonserino, sim àquilo era um tanto anormal. Pelo menos par alguns deles.

- Aconselho a vocês a não falarem assim dela. – Dizia Blaise calmamente.

- É verdade, é bom mesmo, ela é diferente. Se vocês a conhecessem veriam isso.- Dizia Trione. – Na verdade acho que foi ela quem deu coragem ao Draco e a Nós de realmente tentarmos mudar, ela fez algo que talvez nós não tivéssemos tamanha coragem, e ela pagou por isso. – Disse meio tristonho.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Perguntou Harry, ele não sabia o porque mas, estava curioso, ao mesmo tempo angustiado com aquela conversa.

- Ela descobriu a verdade, apenas isso. – Disse Blaise. – Descobriu que as pessoas na qual ela deveria confiar, faziam o mal.

- Como assim? - Perguntava Gina.

- Ela viu o pai dela adotivo torturando um auror. – Disse Trione. – E ela simplesmente esperou ele sair, estuporou um comensal, e soltou o auror.

Sim aquilo era muito estranho, e todos estavam abismados, e Harry sentia um certo aperto no peito, uma agonia, no seu interior torcia para que a garota tivesse bem.

- O que aconteceu com ela Zabine? – Pela 1º vez Mione entrava na conversa.

- O Pai dela descobriu, e lançou o Cruciatus nela. – Disse Zabine. – E a trancou no quarto mas ela só ficou lá 1 dia porque no dia seguinte os aurores invadiram a casa e levaram o "PAI" dela preso.

- Nós só ficamos sabendo disso a poucos dias, e mesmo assim porque Dumbledore conseguiu essas informações. – Disse Trione.- Pois na época que isso estava acontecendo, nos e o Draco estávamos indo contra nossos pais, e ficamos por um tempo incomunicáveis por medidas de segurança.

- E o que vai acontecer com ela agora?- Perguntou Mione um pouco triste pelo que tinha acontecido.

- Bem até onde sabemos, ela está bem e em segurança Nós e o Draco falamos com o Dumbledore se era possível irmos vê-la, mas ele disse que por segurança dela era melhor esperar, mas que logo todos teriam uma surpresa. – Disse Zabine.

Harry ouvia tudo atentamente, mas essa ultima parte despertou nele uma curiosidade extrema, pois também falaram para ele e para seus amigos dessa surpresa, e que surpresa seria essa? Ele queria logo que chegasse a hora do jantar no qual Dumbledore estaria presente.

- Que estranho, Dumbledore também nos falou dessa surpresa.- Dizia Hermione Pensativa.

- Realmente, o que será? – Perguntava Rony.

- Bem pelo visto essa surpresa é uma coisa boa, então devemos ficar tranqüilos. – Disse Gina tentando assim encerrar o assunto.

O resto da tarde foi tranqüila, Mione Lendo um livro debaixo da arvore, Harry, Ron X Blaise e Trione numa partida de quadribol; Enquanto Gina e Luna apenas conversavam.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Longe disso tudo, um certo loiro estava pensativo, e seus pensamentos iam de encontro com uma certa menina de cabelos avermelhados e olhos azuis claros. Sim Zabine estava certo ela era um anjinho ou um diabinho, mas ela era especial e ele sabia disso. Olhou para o cordão que tinha no pescoço, abriu o medalhão lentamente e viu novamente aquela foto, na qual ela estava num balanço no meio de um campo verde ela tinha uma linda flor no cabelo, e segurava o Fenrir no colo, aquela era um imagem que ele nunca esqueceria tanto que era a imagem de seu medalhão. E com isso um baú de lembranças foi aberto, como no dia em que ambos trocaram esses medalhões.

_§FlashBack§_

_§_

"**_In my hands_**

_**Em minhas mãos,**_

_**A legacy of memories**_

_**Um legado de memórias**_

_**I can hear you say my name**_

**_Eu posso ouvir você chamar meu nome.."_**

_Era uma tarde de primavera, ele sabia que talvez demorasse muito para vê-la novamente, e isso o feria quem diria que ele iria admitir isso mas realmente gostava daquela menina, as vezes tão doce outra hora tão revoltada. Ele riu com esse pensamento era a única que parecia não temer ele ou ninguém, falava o que senti e o que queria ela tinha uma vitalidade que ele sempre invejara fora a coragem._

"_**..I can almost see your smile**_

**_Quase posso ver seu sorriso.."_**

_E ali estava ele admirando ela no balanço com o seu lobo no colo, Lobo esse que ela deu o nome de Fenrir que fora presente dele mesmo, sim Draco Malfoy havia escolhido pessoalmente aquele presente sabia o quanto ela gostava de animais e tinha acertado ela realmente tinha amado o presente dele._

_Aproximou-se lentamente, e quando estava mais perto a viu levantar os olhos,a aqueles olhos verdes que ele tanto amava por transmitirem tanta alegria e vitalidade, mas naquela tarde eles estavam tristes e ele se amaldiçoava por ser em parte o motivo daquela tristeza. Mas o que o surpreendeu foi quando ela se levantou e correu ao seu encontro o abraçando naquele momento ele sabia o que sentia era amor sim ele amava aquele pequena, pelos eu jeito explosivo e doce, pela sua arrogância e delicadeza, sua amizade e sua inimizade, ela era o fazia querer ser melhor, o fazia querer mudar._

"**_..Feel the warmth of your embrace_**

**_Sentir o calor de seu abraço.."_**

_Ficaram em silencio abraçados ele nunca saberia dizer o tempo, nada mais importava ela estava ali com ele. Ela fazia parte do seu lado bom, o fazia perceber que tinha um coração._

"**_..But there is nothing but silence now_**

_**Mas não há nada além de silêncio agora**_

_**Around the one I loved**_

_**Em volta daquele que amei**_

_**Is this our farewell?**_

**_É este nosso adeus?.."_**

_Ele queria lhe dizer tantas coisas, mas não iria conseguir mesmo que tentasse não conseguiria, apenas sentiu ela se afastar dele e passar carinhosamente a mão no seu rosto e com isso ele apenas sorriu para ela e ela também. Ambos sabiam que a partir dali muitas coisas poderiam ser diferentes, mas não sabia como nem porque._

"**_..Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_**

_**Doce querido, você se preocupa demais, minha criança**_

_**See the sadness in your eyes**_

**_Veja a tristeza em seus olhos.."_**

_- Lilith eu.. – Draco tentava falar, mas as palavras não vinham, aqueles sentimentos iam contra tudo lhe fora ensinado._

_- Draco não precisa dizer nada, eu também vou sentir sua falta.- Ela disse me olhando nos olhos mas logo abaixou a cabeça._

_Ficaram novamente em silêncio enquanto uma suave brisa brincava com as folhas no chão e com o cabelo de ambos._

"_**..You are not alone in life**_

_**Você não está sozinho na vida**_

_**Although you might think that you are**_

_**Mesmo que pense que você está.."**_

_- Lilith..- Disse Draco Suavemente. – Quero que fique com isso.- Estendendo a esta um medalhão._

_- Draco o que ..- Mas ela não terminou a frase, ela a viu corar quando ele a fez virar e colocou a corrente em volta do seu pescoço. Viu ela virar para ele segurando o medalhão. – Draco o que isso quer dizer?_

_- Lembra quando você me disse que todos têm um lado bom Lilith? – Disse olhando para o horizonte. E depois para a mesma, vendo-a confirmar com a cabeça. – Esse medalhão é o que não vai me fazer esquecer que eu tenho esse lado. – Tirou de dentro da blusa um medalhão igual ao dela, e quando ele abriu esse havia a imagem dela no balanço, mesmo balaço que a tempos atrás ela estava sentada._

_- Draco..- Dizia ela começando a chorar._

"**_..Never thought_**

_**Nunca pensei**_

_**This day would come so soon**_

_**Que este dia chegaria tão cedo**_

_**We had no time to say goodbye**_

**_Nós não tivemos tempo de dizer adeus.."_**

_- Nós vamos voltar a nos ver Lilith, mas esse cordão vai ser como uma promessa.- disse Draco._

_- Que promessa Draco?_

_- De que nós vamos voltar a nos ver, e que nunca vamos esquecer desse momento.- Nem ele acreditava nas suas palavras, mas ele queria dizer mais, mas não podia, não conseguiria, eram tão novos, nem sabiam o que os esperava._

_- Eu prometo Draco. – ele a ouviu dizer. – Mas me prometa que você tentará vencer o seu lado mal.- Vendo este arquear a sobrancelha continuou-Todos temos um Aldo bom e mal Draco, e eles vivem em uma batalha, mas me prometa que nunca vai deixar ele te dominar, me prometa Draco..- Como negar algo a ela? Era algo que ele ainda não sabia._

_- EU prometo Lilith.- Disse suave._

_Se encararam por um longo momento, até que a viu corar novamente e abaixar a cabeça, resolveu fazer a única coisa que sentia vontade. Levantou o queixo dela suavemente, e olhando nos olhos dela se aproximou, viu ainda ela corar mais, mas momentos depois só pode sentir uma coisa: os lábios pressionados aos dela, era um beijo simples, singelo, puro como ela, não havia desejo, havia amor, uma amor infantil ainda, mas era amor e ambos sabiam disso. _

"**_..How can the world just carry on?_**

**_Como pode o mundo apenas continuar?.."_**

_Se afastaram e lentamente abriram os olhos, poderiam ficar ali para sempre, viu ela sorrir tímida, como amava aquele sorriso, queria tocar novamente em seus lábios, mas o som de uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos._

_- **Draco!** – Alguém gritou, esse alguém era seu pai, que o esperava. Ele apenas se virou e o avistou um pouco distante o esperando impaciente._

_- Já vou!. – Gritou de volta, e viu seu pai virar e começar a caminhar de volta para a casa._

_- É melhor você ir Draco.- Dizia ela sem me olhar, como isso me doeu._

"_**..I feel so lost when you are not by my side**_

**_Eu me sinto tão perdido quando você não está ao meu lado.."_**

_Não haviam mais palavras a serem ditas, apenas se olharam, e ele a abraçou, parecia que sua dependia daquele abraço e do calor que ele lhe trazia._

"**_..So sorry your world is tumbling down_**

_**Sinto muito por seu mundo estar se desfazendo**_

_**I will watch you through these nights**_

**_Eu vou velar você através dessas noites.."_**

_- Nunca se esqueça Draco. – Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.- Você é bom, não seja igual ao seu pai, por favor não seja._

_- Eu não vou ser. – Ele disse mais pra ele que para ela._

_Separaram-se, e ele a olhou mais uma vez e começou a caminhar não olharia para trás pois isso só iria piorar tudo. Mas acabou por olhar, pois ela o havia chamado._

_- Draco! – Ela gritou, e eu me virei.- Lembre-se você prometeu, e eu também, isso não é um adeus. Disse sorrindo._

_Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça e voltei a andar, Não era um Adeus._

"**_..Rest your head and go to sleep_**

_**Descanse sua cabeça e vá dormir**_

_**Because my child, this is not our farewell**_

_**Porque criança, este não é nosso adeus**_

_**This is not our farewell**_

**_Este não é nosso adeus.."_**

_§_

§_Fim do flashback§_

Acordou de seus pensamentos fechando o medalhão no momento em que ouviu uma certa gritaria, na certa já haviam voltado, na verdade nem tinha visto o tempo passar e já estava escurecendo. Ouviu Blaise o Chamar. Sim era hora de voltar a realidade.

Mal sabia Draco que em outro lugar, a dona de seus pensamentos também observava o anoitecer cercada pelas mesmas lembranças.

_**Fim desse capitulo .**_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bem mais um cap. Postado...

Façam uma autora feliz e deixem reviews.. é legal saber o que vc's estão achando..

Quem quiser me add. No MSN ou orkut o end. Ta la no profile fiquem a vontade..

Kisses

Christy or thebluememory 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello  Meu nome é Christiane, mas pode me chamar de Chirsty ou TheBlueMemory 

Vamos ao que interessa 

Bem essa é minha primeira fic sobre Harry Potter, NÃO!... Na verdade é a primeira vez que eu posto um fic hehe.. ai eu supero e creio que vc's tbm  rsrs..

Lógico que a história original de Harry Potter não me pertence, pertence a J.K Rowling e a editora Rocco... Estamos entendidos? Que bom 

Tempo da fic: Fic pós torneio tri bruxo e ordem da fênix.. só que com um detalhe Sirius não morre.

Explicação do nome da Fic: Bittersweet é uma musica linda, da banda Within Temptation, quem nunca ouviu , se puder ouça, pq é perfeita. E essa musica tem tudo haver com a fic, não só ela hehe..

_**BitterSweet**_

**_Resumo:§ Mais um ano em Hogwards, mas esse ano prometia mais surpresas que o anterior, e também mais alegrias. Como reagiria Harry ao saber que tem uma Irmã? E de um certo sonserino que acabava de ingressar na Ordem. Sim este ano prometia.§ Harry/Ginny – Mione/Ron – Draco/ Personagem Original _**

_**No capitulo Anterior:**_

_Separaram-se, e ele a olhou mais uma vez e começou a caminhar não olharia para trás pois isso só iria piorar tudo. Mas acabou por olhar, pois ela o havia chamado._

_- Draco! – Ela gritou, e eu me virei.- Lembre-se você prometeu, e eu também, isso não é um adeus. Disse sorrindo._

_Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça e voltei a andar, Não era um Adeus._

"**_..Rest your head and go to sleep_**

_**Descanse sua cabeça e vá dormir**_

_**Because my child, this is not our farewell**_

_**Porque criança, este não é nosso adeus**_

_**This is not our farewell**_

**_Este não é nosso adeus.."_**

_§_

§_Fim do flashback§_

Acordou de seus pensamentos fechando o medalhão no momento em que ouviu uma certa gritaria, na certa já haviam voltado, na verdade nem tinha visto o tempo passar e já estava escurecendo. Ouviu Blaise o Chamar. Sim era hora de voltar à realidade.

Mal sabia Draco que em outro lugar, a dona de seus pensamentos também observava o anoitecer cercada pelas mesmas lembranças.

_**CAPITULO IV**_

Estavam todos na sala, Harry estava sentando jogando xadrez Bruxo com Rony, Enquanto Gina e Trione jogavam Snap Explosivo para o desconforto de Harry pois não conseguia esconder seu desagrado vendo Gina ser tão simpática com outros garotos, Rony também tinha a mesma opinião mas por razões diferentes. Luna estava escrevendo uma carta para seu pai enquanto Mione lia, Draco e Blaise estavam em um outro ponto da sala apenas conversando.

Foi quando uma explosão acompanhada de um grito interrompeu aquele clima de tranqüilidade.

- Fred Weasley! Jorge Weasley! – Gritava em plenos pulmões a senhora Weasley da cozinha. – Já disse para não ficaram fazendo essas coisas aqui dentro! – Gritava enquanto dava uns tapas na nuca dos filhos arrancando risada dos presentes na sala.

- Esses dois não têm jeito. – Disse Gina sorrindo e depois piscando para Harry que corou e sorriu de volta.

- Realmente Virginia, Desde que cheguei aqui já perdi a conta de quantas coisas eles explodiram. – Disse Trione rindo. – Mas você também é um pouco parecida com eles, temos que admitir isso.

Naquele momento Harry teve que contar até 100 e ele realmente pretendia chegar ao 100 pois só assim ele talvez não pulasse no pescoço do infeliz Sonserino.

- Ahh Nem tanto assim Trione, mas é que acho realmente engraçado as invenções deles, na verdade eu acho que toda a família gosta cada um a sua maneira lógico.- Disse Gina rindo.

- Ahh Gina, descordo O Percy detesta. – Dizia Rony.

- **_Roniquito_**! o Percy não conta, ele nunca teve o senso de humor Weasley. – Disse Fred que escapara do sermão de sua mãe.

- **_Fred! Eu já disse para não me chamar assim!-_** Falava Rony totalmente vermelho. Fazendo com que todos rissem da situação.

- Ahh Ron, não sei porque vocês e irrita tanto, é apenas um apelido. – Dizia Mione rindo.

- Deveria ouvir sua namorada Weasley. – Disse Draco entrando na discussão, ele não ia perder a oportunidade de irritar um pouco mais o Weasley. Esse comentário só fez com que as gargalhadas aumentassem, e também que uma certa cor escarlate atingisse o rosto de Mione .

- Malfoy.. Ninguém te chamou aqui! – Dizia Rony.

- Disse alguma mentira?- Perguntava Draco.

- Malfoy, eu não sei da onde você tirou essa idéia, bem.. er.. eu e o Ron.. somos apenas am-mi-amigos. Disse com uma certa dificuldade Mione.

- É verdade Malfoy, e a Mione já tem namorado o **_Vitinho_**.- Dizia Rony com raiva na voz.

- Ronald! Eu já disse que o Victor é apenas **_MEU AMIGO_**!- Gritava Mione.

- Sei muito bem **_AMIGO_**!- Berrou de volta Ronald.

Todos os presentes olhavam aquela cena, Fred e Jorge imitavam o casal, enquanto os demais continuavam a assistir aquilo. Até que Gina resolveu intervir, já estava farta daquelas brigas bobas de ambos.

- Ahh Por favor, não comecem sim! – Falou Gina em um tom baixo, mas tão diferente do normal que chamou a atenção de todos inclusive do casal que discutia. Quando viu que todos a olhavam ela corou mas continuou. – Por Merlin Rony, ta na cara que você gosta da Mione, e Mione me desculpa, mas o mesmo serve para você! Quando vocês vão parar de ficarem brigando pra ver quem é o mais tapado? – Disse Gina fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos, até mesmo os gêmeos.

Harry olhava aquilo muito curioso, sabia que Gina tinha um certo temperamento, mas nunca havia visto ela assim, falando daquele jeito e o pior mesmo assim ela ficava linda.

- Quem é você! – Falou Jorge parando na frente de Gina apontando o dedo para ela.

- O que você fez com a nossa irmãzinha? – Completou Fred apontando também o dedo, fazendo Gina ficar escarlate.

- Vamos onde está a nossa Gininha!- Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo enquanto a sacudiam pelos ombros.

- Fred! Jorge! Parem com isso os dois.- Disse Gina rindo. Sendo erguida no alto pelos gêmeos, que a colocaram em cima do sofá e ficaram fazendo reverencias a ela. – Meninos parem. – Dizia Gina rindo e corando. Arrancando gargalhada de todos. Até de Rony e Mione que deixaram de ser o centro das atenções o que ambos agradeciam.

- Meninos!- Falou a Senhora Weasley rindo da situação que estava assistindo.- Deixem sua irmã em paz!

Harry estava achando aquilo realmente diferente, Gina estava mais solta, haviam 3 Sonserinos rindo da situação entre eles um MALFOY e Rony e Mione pareciam que estavam tentando assimilar as palavras de Gina quando se encaravam e sorriam com cumplicidade.

Mas toda aquela bagunça foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta da entrada sendo aberta e por ela entrando: Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore, Gui e Carlinhos.

- Boa Noite...Vejo que finalmente vocês começaram a se entender. – Disse sorrindo Dumbledore. – E isso é muito bom.

- Boa Noite. – Responderam praticamente em coro.

- Ahh Professor Dumbledore. – Disse a Senhora Weasley.- Estava esperando vocês para servir o jantar.

- Obrigado Molly.- Disse o Diretor sorrindo.

- Meninos!. – Disse Molly Indo abraçar os filhos.

- Professor Dumbledore.- Disse Harry. – Er.. Bem.. é que nos falaram que o Senhor..- Mas este nem precisou completar, Dumbledore apenas sorriu assim como Sirius e Lupin.

- Falaremos sobre isso após o jantar Harry. – Respondeu Lupin.

- Exatamente, até porque, pensamos melhor sem fome. – Disse rindo Sirius.

Arrancando risada dos presentes. Enquanto os irmãos Weasley pareciam matar as saudades, Carlinhos rodopiava Gina enquanto essa ria, sendo observada por Harry, mas quando esta notou isso corou o fazendo ter a mesma reação. Mas esse detalhe não passou despercebido aos presentes na sala.

-É Harry, eu acho que o que a Gina disse sobre o Roniquito e a Mione também se encaixa em vocês hei. –Disse rindo Fred. Fazendo Harry e Gina ficarem mais vermelhos.

Sirius e Lupin apenas observavam a cena, e amos olharam para Dumbledore que sorriu, era tão claro e tão parecido, até nisso Harry conseguia lembrar os pais era o pensamento de Sirius nesse momento.

- Er.. não é nada disso.- Dizia alias tentava falar Harry.

- Parem com isso os dois. – Falava Gina completamente vermelha.

- Vejo que iniciaram uma nova espécie de competição bruxa. – Dizia Draco sendo observado por todos. – "Os mais tapados", mas pelo visto está difícil um ganhador.- Disse Draco arrancando Risada de todos naquele momento, até mesmo de Rony que era o mais relutante à presença do loiro.

- O Harry já pediu a Gina em namoro?- Naquele momento todos olharam estupefatos para Luna.- Que foi? – Ela perguntou vendo a reação de todos.

- Luna Lovegood..- Disse Blaise tentando em vão parecer o mais sério possível. – Onde você esteve nos últimos 20 minutos hein?

- Ahh eu tava escrevendo uma carta para meu pai e fui enviar esta, porque?. Perguntou inocentemente Luna.

- Por nada Luna.. Por nada. – Falava Gina tentando acabar com o assunto.

- Mas o Harry pediu a Gina em namoro?- Perguntou ela de novo, fazendo com que Gina e Harry quisessem fugir dali o mais rápidos possível.

- Não Luna, ninguém pediu ninguém em namoro.- Tentava em vão Gina fazer com que a amiga ficasse calada.

- Então o Harry não Beijou a Gina?- Fazendo Harry ter um acesso de tosse de Gina ficar mais vermelha ainda.

- Que história é essa de beijo hein SENHOR HARRY POTTER!- Falava Gui tentando não rir da cara de desesperado da sua irmã e de Harry.

- Realmente que história é essa hein?.- Dizia Carlinhos apontando para ambos.

- Onde você beijou nossa Gininha!- Falava Rony se segurando para não rir como os demais presentes.

- Quais são suas intenções com a nossa Gininha hein?- Falaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

Harry realmente não sabia o que fazer estava cada vez mais encabulado, e olhava para Sirius e Lupin na esperança deles falaram algo mas isso não aconteceu por que eles também estava a se divertir com aquela cena.

- Er.. Bem.. Eu.. – tentava em vão Harry. – Eu.. er. Tenho er.. é isso minha intenções são as melhores.- Disse de uma vez só. Vendo o olhar da Gina de espanto, e dos demais, ai ele percebeu que era apenas uma brincadeira e que ele tinha falado demais...

- Por Merlin! – Falou Draco. – A competição chegou ao fim. Parabéns Granger e Weasley, vocês são os mais tapados.

Mas para o alivio de Harry e Gina assim como de Rony e Mione, Molly gritou os chamando para jantar. O que todos fizeram, mas não sem mais piadinhas, principalmente os Gêmeos que foram pelo caminho até a mesa imitando Harry falando de suas intenções, e pelos comentários dos Sonserinos que riam de toda a situação. Harry olhou de lado para Gina e viu que esta tinha a cabeça baixa, e se preocupou de talvez ter falado demais, e ter estragado tudo. Mas esta levantou a cabeça como se soubesse que tais olhos verdes a olhavam e sorriu tímida para ele o que o deixou mais tranqüilo, ele havia decidido que depois daquilo falaria com Gina, era melhor, ele sabia que gostava dela mais do que como um amigo ou como a irmã caçula de seu melhor amigo, ele só torcia para que Gina ainda nutrisse por ele a mesma coisa que há uns anos atrás.

O jantar transcorreu na mais absoluta paz. E quando este acabou todos se dirigiram em silêncio a sala de reuniões, onde geralmente ocorriam as reuniões da Ordem.

Todos se sentaram esperando Dumbledore falar o que aconteceu logo.

- Bem, acho que todos estão curiosos para saber do que vamos tratar hoje. Até porque esse assunto foi mantido em segredo sendo assim uma surpresa. – Dizia Dumbledore calmamente. – Mas não pense que é algo ruim pois não é, na verdade é algo bom, e que vai mudar um pouco a vida de algumas pessoas esta noite. – Disse olhando para Harry. – E também alguns sentimentos voltem a renascer. Disse olhando para Draco.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bem mais um cap. Postado...

Façam uma autora feliz e deixem reviews.. é legal saber o que vc's estão achando..

Quem quiser me add.

No MSN:  or thebluememory 

**_Luisa Weasley:_** Olá que bom que vc está gostando.. espero que goste tbm desse cap.. a sim eu deixei explicado lá em cima o tempo da fic 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello  Meu nome é Christiane, mas pode me chamar de Chirsty ou TheBlueMemory 

Vamos ao que interessa 

Bem essa é minha primeira fic sobre Harry Potter, NÃO!... Na verdade é a primeira vez que eu posto um fic hehe.. ai eu supero e creio que vc's tbm  rsrs..

Lógico que a história original de Harry Potter não me pertence, pertence a J.K Rowling e a editora Rocco... Estamos entendidos? Que bom 

Tempo da fic: Fic pós torneio tri bruxo e ordem da fênix.. só que com um detalhe Sirius não morre.

Explicação do nome da Fic: Bittersweet é uma musica linda, da banda Within Temptation, quem nunca ouviu , se puder ouça, pq é perfeita. E essa musica tem tudo haver com a fic, não só ela hehe..

_**BitterSweet**_

**_Resumo:§ Mais um ano em Hogwards, mas esse ano prometia mais surpresas que o anterior, e também mais alegrias. Como reagiria Harry ao saber que tem uma Irmã? E de um certo sonserino que acabava de ingressar na Ordem. Sim este ano prometia .§ Harry/Ginny – Mione/Ron – Draco/ Personagem Original - e outros casais..._**

_**No capitulo Anterior:**_

...O jantar transcorreu na mais absoluta paz. E quando este acabou todos se dirigiram em silêncio a sala de reuniões, onde geralmente ocorriam as reuniões da Ordem.

Todos se sentaram esperando Dumbledore falar o que aconteceu logo.

- Bem, acho que todos estão curiosos para saber do que vamos tratar hoje. Até porque esse assunto foi mantido em segredo sendo assim uma surpresa. – Dizia Dumbledore calmamente. – Mas não pense que é algo ruim pois não é, na verdade é algo bom, e que vai mudar um pouco a vida de algumas pessoas esta noite. – Disse olhando para Harry. – E também alguns sentimentos voltem a renascer. Disse olhando para Draco.

§

_**CAPITULO V**_

- Harry, Você sabe exatamente como seus pais morreram, e o motivo pelo qual você sobreviveu. – Dizia Dumbledore encarando Harry e este apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Mas há algo que você ainda não sabe e que foi mantido em segredo por Dois motivos, o primeiro a sua segurança e a da pessoa em questão e o segundo é que não sabíamos o paradeiro de tal pessoa. – Disse olhando calmamente para Harry, e este continuava sem entender.

- Desculpa professor, mas não estou entendendo, que pessoa é esta?. – Perguntava Harry.

- Harry, existe uma coisa que não lhe foi dita, naquela noite na qual seus pais foram mortos você não foi o único sobrevivente. – Disse Alvus.

Naquele momento todos olhavam para Harry que estava estático, tentando entender, Ele olhou para Sirius e Lupin que estavam sorrindo calmamente e isso de fato lhe deu uma certa tranqüilidade.

- Quem mais sobreviveu Professor? – Perguntava incerto Harry

- Sua Irmã. – Disse Dumbledore, sendo encarado por olhares surpresos de todos menos de Sirius e Lupin que continuavam a sorrir calmamente. – Sim Harry, sua mãe estava grávida de uma menina.

- **Mas como? Porque ninguém me disse nada? Porque!** – Começava Harry a perder o controle.

- Calma querido. – Disse a Senhora Weasley. – Então é por isso que o Arthur não veio Dumbledore?

- Sim Molly. Arthur, Moody, Tonks e Severus estão encarregados de trazê-los em segurança.- Respondia calmamente Alvus.

- Trazê-los? – Perguntava Zabine.

- Sim, Na verdade são estudantes que como ela iram estudar agora em Hogwards.- disse Dumbledore- Harry como eu dizia sua mãe estava grávida, e por sorte e também pelo mesmo motivo que você sobreviveu sua irmã também, mesmo ainda estando dentro da sua mãe, Sua irmã ficou aos cuidados dos medi-bruxos por mais de 1 ano até estar bem de saúde, e nessa altura não podíamos levar ela até seus Tios. Então ela ficou aos cuidados de uma amiga de sua mãe, Mary Zlary.

- E onde ela está agora? Porque não me disseram isso quando eu entrei em Hogwards? – Perguntava Harry angustiado, ele pensava que não tinha mais ninguém, depois tinha descoberto que tinha um padrinho e agora descobrira que tinha uma irmã, uma irmã mais nova, ele se sentia feliz ao mesmo tempo confuso, e com medo de onde essa história iria chegar.

- Houve um ataque à casa de Mary Zlary quando sua irmã tinha Oito anos, e ela foi levado pelos comensais da morte. – Disse Dumbledore.

- **QUE!** – Gritou Harry.

- Calma Harry. – Disse suavemente Gina, abraçando pelos ombros, se fosse em uma outra ocasião, aquele simples contato despertaria tantas sensações mais naquele momento não, ele tinha perguntas e realmente estava ficando nervoso.

- Como eu dizia Harry, Sua irmã foi levada por eles, e a memória dela foi apagada.- Porém há Três meses atrás, nos a localizamos, graças ao Severus que a reconheceu enquanto estava infiltrado entre os comensais da morte de Voldemort. – Disse Dumbledore.

- Ela está bem?- Perguntou receoso Harry.

- Sim ela está. Conseguimos trazer de volta sua memória até o dia que ela foi raptada, e não apagamos as memórias dela enquanto esteve com os comensais por um pedido dela própria. Ela será transferida para Hogwards.

- Por que ela não quis que apagassem a memória dela? – Perguntou Mione.

- Isso é uma coisa que ela mesma deve dizer a vocês. – Respondeu Alvus.

- Professor, o senhor disse a Três meses a encontraram, por que só agora me contaram?- Perguntava Harry. – **_Por que não me disseram antes? Eu teria ajudado a achar ela? Porque!_**

- Porque Harry sua irmã não estava em condições de te encontrar e para ela também foi um pouco mais complicado, tínhamos que planejar bem como tirar sua irmã da onde ela estava e depois veio a restauração de memória, descobrir que tinha um irmão, decidir não apagar a memória, e também porque ela estava se recuperando no ST. Mungos.- Antes que Harry o interrompesse resolveu continuar. – Sua irmã fez algo de extrema coragem Harry, ela libertou um Auror que estava sendo torturado na casa onde ela morava, e com isso ela foi castigada, e também tida como uma traidora.

- Ela era uma comensal Professor? – Perguntava Harry assustado e temendo resposta.

- Não Harry. Ela nem sabia que vivia com comensais da morte, e também que existia masmorras na casa dela onde pessoas eram torturadas, ao que aprece trancavam ela no quarto quando isso acontecia e colocavam um feitiço silenciador, problema é que nesse dia em questão ela havia saído pela janela. – Disse Sorrindo Dumbledore. – Parece que ela tem o espírito maroto nas veias. – Disse sorrindo para Sirius e Lupin. – E foi por causa disso que ela descobriu tudo, e graças à coragem e bondade que ela tem o Auror Elifas Doge conseguiu ser solto.

- Mas o que aconteceu com ela? Eles a Machucaram? – Perguntava revoltado Harry.

- Sim. – Disse Lupin. – Mas como Dumbledore havia dito Snape a reconheceu e com isso no exato momento no qual ela estava sendo descoberta nós estávamos chegando lá e conseguimos impedir que algo acontecesse de mais grave. Ela está bem agora.- dizia Lupin. – Na verdade Chegamos a tempo dela não estuporar mais pessoas, ela realmente é boa em feitiços.- Disse com um certo orgulho Lupin.

- Na verdade Lilith está vindo para cá.- Disse Dumbledore, recebendo um olhar surpreso de Draco, Blaise e Trione. – Sim Draco, a Lilith é a irmã do Harry.

- **COMO!- **Perguntou Draco surpreso.

- **Peraí! ** A Lilith que vocês estavam falando era a minha irmã?- Perguntou Harry no mesmo Tom de Draco olhando para os Sonserinos, que estavam ainda assimilando a informação sendo assim quem respondeu foi Dumbledore.

- Sim. Respondeu Dumbledore.

- Ih... Draco parece que você ganhou um cunhadinho! - Disse rindo Zabine, após ter se acostumado podemos por assim dizer com a informação, pelo menos ela estava bem pensava.

- **CALA A BOCA ZABINE!- **Gritou Harry e Draco juntos.

- Que história é essa de cunhado! – Perguntou Sirius.

- Realmente que História é essa?- Questionou Lupin Olhando de Harry para Draco.

- Na verdade, é que Lilith era uma amiga de Draco,eles conviveram juntos durante um tempo, assim como Trione e Blaise. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo, ele já tinha notado os sentimentos existentes tanto da parte de Draco como na de Lilith.

- Eita.. Então vamos ter a união dos Pothers como os Malfoys ?- Disse brincando um dos Gêmeos.

- Não sabia que você era tão intimo assim da Lilith, Malfoy. – Disse Lupin.

- O que eu sou ou deixo de ser não é problema seu Lupin! – Dizia Draco totalmente irritado. Não sabia o exato motivo se era pelo fato de Lilith ser uma Potter, ou o fato de que teria que aturar o Potter, o cabeça rachada por mais tempo do que ele imaginava. Lógico que não se afastaria dela por isso, _"afinal ninguém escolhe o sobrenome_" pensou com ironia.

- Na verdade isso me diz respeito sim meu caro Malfoy, afinal ela é minha afilhada.- Disse Lupin sorrindo orgulhoso.

- **O QUE!** – Um coro de vozes perguntou.

- Eu realmente devo ter cortado as barbas de Merlin, só pode..- Dizia um tom de lamentação Draco. Arrancando risada de alguns.

- Isso mesmo, Lilith é afilhada de Remus e também de Mary Zlary como era o desejo de sua Mãe e de seu Pai Harry.- Disse Dumbledore.

- Nossa que história..- Completou Rony que só agora conseguiu formular uma frase.

- Realmente, mas isso é ótimo, Harry isso quer dizer que você tem alguém além do seu padrinho, é ótimo. – Dizia Mione feliz pelo amigo.

- É verdade querido. – Dizia Emocionada a Senhora Weasley.

- Quando a Lilith chega professor?. – Perguntou Draco.

- Porque tanto interesse na minha irmã hein Malfoy!- Dizia Harry estreitando o olhar, agora sabia o porque do ciúme de Rony e dos demais irmãos de Gina, pois a idéia de ter uma irmã era ótima, e ele apensar de surpreso estava adorando, mas por outro lado estava incomodado pela forma que Malfoy se referia a ela, e também começou a se lembrar da conversa naquela tarde, e das palavras de Zabine. Isso realmente era inesperado.- E peraí ! A Lilith que vocês tanto se referiam era a minha irmã! Que diabos você fez com ela hein Malfoy!

- Ué Harry Potter, será que você não percebeu que vai ganhar um cunhadinho, e alias um cunhadinho Malfoy?- Dizia Blaise rindo da cara de ambos.

- Realmente, acho que seria o acontecimento do ano no mundo mágico.- Completou Trione.

- Isso é. – Disse Rony recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Harry. – Ué desculpa cara, pelo que foi contando hoje a tarde eu não duvidaria.

- **_COMO ASSIM!_** – Questionou Sirius e Lupin ao mesmo tempo.

- Ahh, por favor.. Será que é tão difícil entender a Lilith e o Draco são _"amigos_". – Dizia Trione fazendo aspas com os dedos na palavra amigos.

- A senhorita Lilith e o Senhor Malfoy, conviveram juntos durante um bom tempo, então devo dizer que são amigos. Assim como Blaise e Trione creio eu. – Disse Calmamente Dumbledore.- E respondendo a sua Pergunta senhor Malfoy, Lilith chegará ainda hoje.- Vendo a cara de espanto de todo os presentes.

- HOJE! – Perguntaram em coro.

- Sim Hoje, se tudo sair como deve ser eles chegaram ainda hoje.

- Como assim eles professor? – Perguntava Gina, e logo todos olharam para ela o que a fez ficar vermelha. Para Harry isso foi adorável.

- Sim, Foi muito bom a senhorita Virgínia perguntar isso. – Disse Alvus fazendo Gina corar mais ainda. – Haverá mais alunos sendo transferidos de Schwarzer Sturm (1).

- Lilith estudava em Schwarzer Sturm?- Perguntou surpreso Harry.

- Sim estudava, mas lá não é seguro para ela, agora que muitos já sabem que ela é sua irmã e também pelo fato de ter ido contra a arte das trevas. Como sabem existem muitos filhos de comensais da morte lá, e isso complica um pouco a questão de segurança dela e de alguns amigos.

- Mas professor, porque os outros alunos estão se transferindo?- Perguntou Mione.

- Pelo mesmo motivo senhorita Granger. Alguns pelo fato dos pais que eram comensais da morte terem morrido e eles finalmente puderam ser livres, outros por que acham que estariam mais seguros em Hogwards após o ataque que houve em Schwarzer Sturm. – Vendo o rosto dos presentes resolveu continuar. – Sim em partes o ataque teve haver com a sua Irmã Harry, mas ela se saiu muito bem. – Disse Sorrindo Dumbledore.

- Na verdade ela foi ótima. – completou sorrindo orgulhoso Lupin.

Nesse momento eles ouvem um barulho de porta sendo aberta e logo todos se levantam, os primeiros a sair são Harry e Draco. Sendo que estes quase se azararam para ver quem sairia 1º sendo seguidos pelos demais, e ao chegaram na sala se deparam com Moody com um certo mau humor e com algumas pessoas de capa.

- Moody.- Cumprimentou Dumbledore.

- Boa Noite Alvus, Sirius, Lupin. – Ambos apenas inclinaram a cabeça em forma de cumprimento.

- Creio que vocês sejam os estudantes transferidos?- Perguntou sorrindo Dumbledore.

- Sim. – responderam em coro.

- Poderiam se apresentar?- Perguntou ainda sorrindo Dumbledore.

Ambos os estudantes se encararam, pareciam decidir no olhar quem seria o primeiro.

- Bem, er.. Meu nome é Égon Meekley, estou no 5º ano.- Disse sorrindo(Meekley tinha os cabelos castanhos curtos um tanto rebeldes e olhos cor de mel).

- O meu é Katrine Kreyth, e também estou no mesmo ano que o Égon. Disse sorrindo nervosa (Kreyth tinha os cabelos castanhos, um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos castanho claro).

- Bem eu sou o Sygnus Wickleyd e sou da mesma turma que esses dois aqui- Disse apontando para os que já tinham se apresentando.(Wickleyd tinha os cabelos lisos curtos que caiam nos olhos na cor alourada e olhos verdes)

- Olá, sou a Ammy Zabine, prima do Blaise. – Completou sorrindo.( Ammy tinha os cabelos curtos ondulados acima dos ombros- pretos, assim como os olhos)

- Ammy!- Exclamou Blaise- Como você cresceu, está linda!- Disse rodando ela.

- Menos Zabine. – Dizia um menino parado ao lado vendo com uma certa ironia aquela cena.

- Só podia ser você mesmo hein Clyde.- Disse Draco com um sorriso meia boca.

- Boa Noite pra você também Malfoy. – Disse Clyde( Clyde tinha os cabelos longos e pretos, os olhos verdes e a pela muito alva, o que dava um certo contraste com os cabelos)

- CLYDE! – Exclamaram Trione e Blaise que ainda não o tinham reconhecido.

- Não, Merlin! Lógico que sou eu idiotas!- Disse rindo discretamente. – Bem como já ouviram sou Óliver Clyde Prazer. – Disse sorrindo e inclinando a cabeça.

- E Lilith não veio com vocês? – Perguntou Harry, nervoso vendo que acabara as apresentação e a irmã não estava ali.

- Deixe-me adivinhar.. Potter.. Harry Potter estou certo?- Perguntou Clyde. Vendo o garoto afirmar. – Lilith está vindo isto é se o Snape ainda não a matou ela ou a Tonks.- Disse rindo.

- Como ! – Perguntou Harry um pouco assustado. Olhando para os presentes e para Moody que apenas balançava a cabeça desanimado.

- Bem, Draco você deve lembrar o temperamento de Lilith não é? Bem então junte esse temperamento ao de uma aurora totalmente louca no caso.. a Tonks, ou você acha que viemos na frente porque ?.- Disse rindo Égon Meekley.

- Isso é. Completou Ammy rindo.

- O que aconteceu?- Perguntou Dumbledore tranqüilamente.- Porque vieram na frente?- Completou olhando para Moody que sorria com o canto da boca.

- Nada demais. – Disse Moody suspirando– Apenas a senhorita Lilith descordou com Snape sobre uma poção, e bem sabemos como o Snape é orgulhoso, e eles começaram a discutir e não satisfeita ela resolveu comentar sobre a aparência do Snape, dizendo que é bom mudar o visual as vezes e se ele não queria mudar o dele..- Dizia Moody já com um sorriso sarcástico.- E bem como eu não agüentava mais eles discutindo e a cara de desgosto do Snape, viemos na frente a Sua Irmã Harry está vindo com a Tonks, Snape e com o Arthur que decidiu vir com eles para caso eles tentassem se matar pelo caminho.- Completou sorrindo.

Esse comentário arrancou risada de todos os presentes, todos imaginando a cara que seu Professor de Poções devia ter feito.

- Essa menina tem o espírito dos marotos hein Remus!- Se divertia Sirius.

- Pelo visto sim Sirius.- Disse Lupin rindo.

- Imaginem a cara do Seboso quando sua irmã Harry Disse isso. – Comentou entre gargalhadas Rony.

- Ronald! Você não deveria ficar rindo disso, imagina como o Professor Snape deve estar irritado!- Falava Mione segurando um sorriso.

- Ahh Mione até você está achando Graça Assume!- Dizia Gina Rindo.

- Mas é verdade, acho que teremos mais uma freguesa das Genialidades Weasley hein Fred. – Dizia Jorge rindo

- Pelo visto sim Jorge. Harry acho que você vai ter é trabalho com essa menina hein?- Dizia rindo Fred.

- Mas pode ficar tranqüilo cara, se precisar, temos vários Weasley aqui pra te ajudar. – Dizia Rony as gargalhadas.

- É pelo visto ela é um pouco sincera demais.- Comentou Harry.-E como o Snape reagiu a esse comentário dela?- Perguntou rindo Harry, já imaginado como deveria ser sua Irmã, com certeza eles se dariam bem, e ela parecia até agora por todos os comentário uma pessoa adorável de se ter por perto.

- Ahhh, Mas a melhor parte foi quando a Tonks tomou partido da Lilith na discussão, vocês tinham que ver a cara do Snape. Acho que ele tava contando até 1000 para não azarar as duas- Disse rindo Ammy.

-Então Tonks e a Lilith ficaram o resto da viagem comentando os possíveis visuais que poderia fazer no Snape. Mas é lógico que também sobrou um pouco pro Moody.- Disse rindo Meekley. – Mas este aqui até que não se irritou tanto assim.

- Não poderia, a senhorita Lilith é adorável, ainda mais implicando com o Snape.- Completou rindo de lado Moody.

- Meu Caro Harry Potter, Se você pensa que sua irmã é somente um doce esqueça, ela é terrível. – Disse rindo Katrine Kreyth. – Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas quando ela se irrita é pior que uma maldição imperdoável.

- Isso é. Completaram os alunos.

- Então ela não mudou em nada. – Comentou Draco mais para si do que para os outros.

- Não, Em nada, continua um doce de pessoa, amiga, mas também _irresponsável_. – Dizia Meekley fixando a ultima palavra. – Mas acho que vocês e você Potter vais e dar bem com ela, é impossível não gostar dela, a maior prova é o Draco. – Disse Rindo

- COMO! – perguntou Draco Irritado.

- Ahh nada demais Malfoy apenas eu e Ammy contamos algumas coisinhas, lógico que Lilith quase nos estuporou quando soube, mas foi engraçado.- Dizia rindo Clyde. – E eu descordo de você Meekley, ela mudou sim, está mais linda do que nunca e isso dá um trabalhão. Mas pelo menos agora tem mais um para me ajudar a azarar qualquer engraçadinho.- Disse com a cara fechada Clyde.

- Como assim!- Perguntou Harry e Draco Junto.

- Bem digamos que o Clyde se sente meio que como um irmão mais velho da Lilith, e toma conta dela então, mas agora pelo visto ela vai ter dois irmãos mais velhos.- Disse rindo Ammy.- Coitado de você Draco, agora vai ter dois cunhados ao invés de um. Completou as gargalhadas.

O que arrancou gargalhadas dos presentes até mesmo de Harry vendo o Draco Malfoy ficar um pouco rosado pelo comentário. Mas tudo parou quando ouviram o som de uma risada cristalina e delicada, seguida de vozes uma delas bastante irritada que logo deduziram ser de Snape.

- Boa Noite!- Disse Sério Snape que acabara de passar pela porta.

- Boa Noite Severus. Como foi a viagem?- Perguntou sorrindo Dumbledore.

Mas antes que Severus Snape pudesse responder uma voz se sobrepôs a de Snape respondendo por ele.

- Foi encantadora Professor Dumbledore. – Dizia uma garota de cabelos grandes até o meio das costas lisos e cor vermelho escuro e pele clara com os olhos verdes claros.

- Que bom que pensa assim Senhorita Lilith. – Disse Moody.

- Porque deveria pensar o contrario. Adorei discutir sobre poções e sobre transformações. Disse sorrindo docemente na direção de Snape e esse só fez revirar os olhos impaciente.

- Que bom então, vejo que teremos uma aluna aplicada então.- Dizia Dumbledore sorrindo.- Mas antes venha dar um abraço nesse velho bruxo.

- Ahh que isso Professor Dumbledore. – Disse Lilith indo até Dumbledore e o Abraçando.

- Boa Noite. – Disse Tonks e Arthur ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa noite. Responderam algumas vozes.

- Bem, acho que podemos fazer uma certa apresentação. – Disse Arthur colocando as mãos em um dos ombros de Lilith, assim como Tonks.

- Bem Harry Essa é sua irmã Lilith. – Disse Tonks com uma voz meio emocionada assim como todos os presentes que olhavam aquela cena.

**FIM DO CAPITULO V**

(1) : Bem essa palavra podemos traduzir como: Tempestade Negra...( Na verdade tirei ela de uma letra de musica( acho que do Lacrimosa ou outra banda de metal) e o idioma desta é alemão mesmo... mas se formos colocar de uma forma mais kawaii ...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bem mais um cap. Postado...

Façam uma autora feliz e deixem reviews.. é legal saber o que vc's estão achando..

Kisses

Christy or thebluememory 

**_Luisa Weasley:_** Olá que bom que vc está gostando.. ahh quanto ao tempo da fic.. rsrs eu sempre me esqueço desse detalhe...Obrigada por sua Review...

**_Kagome K-chan_**: O.o .. rsrs... bem acho que nesse capitulo dá pra saber a sua questão né rsrs... sim.. são maninhos rsrs... eu sempre quis ver a reação do Harry se ocorresse algo do tipo.. bem a reação dele foi como sempre.. DEU PITTY...cá entre nós a crise que ele dá quando chega na ordem da fênix e sabe que ninguém o informou sobre o que ocorria lá foi cômico..ohh menininho nervoso ... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...e obrigada por sua review...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello  Meu nome é Christiane, mas pode me chamar de Chirsty ou TheBlueMemory 

Vamos ao que interessa 

Bem essa é minha primeira fic sobre Harry Potter, NÃO!... Na verdade é a primeira vez que eu posto um fic hehe.. ai eu supero e creio que vc's tbm  rsrs..

Lógico que a história original de Harry Potter não me pertence, pertence a J.K Rowling e a editora Rocco... Estamos entendidos? Que bom 

Tempo da fic: Fic pós torneio tri bruxo e ordem da fênix.. só que com um detalhe Sirius não morre.

Explicação do nome da Fic: Bittersweet é uma musica linda, da banda Within Temptation, quem nunca ouviu , se puder ouça, pq é perfeita. E essa musica tem tudo haver com a fic, não só ela hehe..

_**BitterSweet**_

**_Resumo:§ Mais um ano em Hogwards, mas esse ano prometia mais surpresas que o anterior, e também mais alegrias. Como reagiria Harry ao saber que tem uma Irmã? E de um certo sonserino que acabava de ingressar na Ordem. Sim este ano prometia .§ Harry/Ginny – Mione/Ron – Draco/ Personagem Original - e outros casais..._**

_**No capitulo anterior:**_

- Foi encantadora Professor Dumbledore. – Dizia uma garota de cabelos grandes, lisos e cor vermelho escuro e pele clara com os olhso verdes claros.

- Que bom que pensa assim Senhorita Lilith. – Disse Moody.

- Porque deveria pensar o contrario. Adorei discutir sobre poções e sobre transformações. Disse sorrindo docemente na direção de Snape e esse só fez revirar os olhos impaciente.

- Boa Noite. – Disse Tonks e Arthur ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa noite. Responderam algumas vozes.

- Bem, acho que podemos fazer uma certa apresentação. – Disse Arthur colocando as mãos em um dos ombros de Lilith, assim como Tonks.

- Bem Harry Essa é sua irmã Lilith. – Disse Tonks com uma voz meio emocionada assim como todos os presentes que olhavam aquela cena.

_§_

_**CAPITULO VI**_

Harry estava ali parado olhando para a garota na sua frente, ela era sua irmã, sua família, ou o que sobrava dela, ele finalmente poderia dizer que tinha alguém na família além de seu padrinho, e ela lembrava um pouco a sua mãe, ele poderia ficar pensando em muitas coisas, mas.

- Hmm, será que eu vou ter que te azarar pra você dar um abraço na sua irmã caçula. – Disse rindo Lilith.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada segundos depois os dois irmãos estavam abraçados e chorando, pareciam não acreditar em como em alguns segundos e minutos tanta coisa poderia mudar, Lilith pensava em como foi sua vida e como ela seria agora,e os pensamentos não eram diferentes para Harry, mas ambos sabia de uma coisa, agora que estavam juntos ninguém conseguiria separá-los nem mesmo aquela guerra estúpida.

Se olhassem ao redor veriam como todos estavam emocionados, a senhora Weasley não escondia a sua emoção e já estava chorando apoiada no ombro do Senhor Weasley que também estava muito feliz, assim como Sirius e Lupin que observavam a sena como se ali estivessem Lílian e Thiago e me partes eles estavam pois aqueles dois ali abraçados Lilith e Harry eram a continuação de seus amigos.

Logo que se separaram sorriram um para o outro, estavam felizes e isso era notado a distancia, Harry resolveu apresentar a sua Irmã, sim sua Irmã com todas as letras as pessoas que ele amava e considerava como sua família.

- Er.. Lilith.- Dizia Harry sem saber o que falar.- Bem esses são meus amigos Mione e Rony, estudamos juntos desde o 1º ano.- completou vendo a Irmã falar com seus amigos e abraçando Mione carinhosamente que estava ainda emocionada. – Essa é a Gina, ela é irmã do Rony e essa é a amiga dela a Luna, elas são dos mesmo ano que você. Completou rindo da cara da Luna que parecia agora estar voltando de uma viagem.

- Olá Gina. – Disse sorrindo Lilith e abraçando amigavelmente Gina falando no ouvido dessa. – Pelo visto você é mais que amiga né futura cunhadinha.- Disse piscando o olho abraçando também a Luna.

- Como.. quer dizer, como assim?- Perguntava Gina totalmente vermelha.

- Digamos que a tonalidade facial mudou um pouco.- Balançando a cabeça na direção do Irmão vendo que ele ainda estava um pouco corado.

- Do que vocês estão falando?- Perguntou Harry sem graça vendo que sua irmã e Gina olhavam para ele essa ultima vermelha.

- Nada de mais Harry. – Disse rindo Lilith.

- Bem esses são os Gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, esses são Gui e Carlinhos, irmãos de Gina e Rony Também.- Disse Harry

- Olá Meninos. – Disse Simpática Lilith.- Prazer em conhecer vocês, o senhor Weasley falou muito sobre vocês.

- Bem esses são o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley.- Disse Harry.

Mas antes que Lilith pudesse dizer algo..

- Ahh, minha querida deixe-me abraçá-la. – Dizia emocionada Molly.- Me chama de Molly, posso te chamar apenas de Lilith querida?

- Lógico, se—er Molly. Pode sim Molly.- Disse rindo Lilith.

- Bem Lilith, esse é Sirius meu padrinho.- Disse Harry sorrindo para Sirius.

- Olá Lilith, já deve ter ouvido falar de mim creio eu, apesar de achar que não devem ser coisas boas.- Disse Sirius um tanto sério, lembrando de como foi difícil convencer Harry que nada fez aos seus pais, mas ao contrário do que esperava viu Lilith abrir um enorme sorriso e apenas perguntar.

- Sirius Black, nossa cadê o jeito Maroto que Remus tanto falou hein?- disse rindo e piscando o olho na direção de Lupin.- Quanto aos boatos, são ridículos como sempre, será que eu posso abraçá-lo senhor Black?- Perguntou Lilith Incerta.

- Oh. Claro pequena.- Respondeu emocionado Sirius.

Tanto para Lilith quanto para Sirius aquele abraço significava a mesma coisa, era como uma ligação com o passado uma ligação com Lílian e Thiago.Quando se soltaram do abraço Sirius depositou um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça de Lilith enquanto Remus dava tapinhas nas suas costas.

- E quanto aos boatos, agora só serão bons boatos, isso é o que importa.- Dizia sorrindo para Sirius.

- Como assim? Perguntou Sirius sério.

- Ahhh, Ainda não contaram?- Disse olhando para Dumbledore que sorria apenas.

- Na verdade estava esperando todos chegarem.- Disse Dumbledore rindo da cara envergonhada de Lilith.

- Oh! Eu não sabia, desculpa Professor.- Dizia totalmente sem graça.

- Mas o que tinham a contar?- Perguntou Harry.

- Bem como todos sabem, Sirius estava sendo julgado, e bem o veredicto já saiu, na verdade amanhã já deve estar no Profeta, mas em todo caso, Sirius foi considerado inocente, está livre, só irá ter que pagar algumas multas por não se registrado como animago essas coisas, nada muito sério.

Naquele momento todos ficaram em silencio. Até que Harry foi abraçar o Padrinho e todos começaram a comemorar. Finalmente Sirius estaria livre de tudo. Lilith olhava a cena sorrindo até que Harry a puxou para o Abraço também, dizendo que agora ela era sua família também.

- Bem mas temos mais novas né Tonks?- Disse rindo o Senhor Weasley.

- Ahh sim com certeza.- Disse Tonks Sorrindo.

- Que noticia seria essa Arthur?- Perguntou sorrindo Dumbledore.

-Bem vocês estão falando com o mais novo Ministro.- Disse sorrindo Dumbledore.- Recebi a carta enquanto estávamos vindo para cá.- Logo sendo abraçado por Molly.

Na verdade naquele momento se alguém tentasse realmente entender o que estava sendo dito seria um milagre, mas todos estavam comemorando, o Senhor Weasley sendo abraçado pela sua família e por todos os presentes.

Harry olhava a cena feliz, aprecia que esse ano prometia coisas boas, até que seu olhar cruzou com o de Gina que corou assim como ele, mas mesmo assim ela sorriu eu sua direção, enquanto caminhava até ele.

Ele nem soube o porque mas quando se deu conta segurava firme a mão dela, antes de dizer.

- Fico muito feliz por você e sua família Gina.

- Obrigada Harry, Mas ela também é sua família, nunca se esqueça disso.- Disse Gina sorrindo.

-Então você me considera como parte de sua família Gina?- Perguntou Harry.

- Lógico Harry, que pergunta.- Disse rindo Gina não olhando para Harry, apenas para a bagunça que os Gêmeos estavam fazendo.

- Espero que não me considere mais um irmão..- Disse harry mais para ele do que para Gina.

- Como assim Harry.- Gina estava totalmente corada ao ouvir o comentário de Harry, e ao olhar para este percebeu que tal comentário não era para ser ouvido.

- Er.. Nada não Gina..- Mas mudou o tom vendo que ela parecia decepcionada.- Quer dizer.. er.. você tem bastante irmãos então ..er ...Bem.. eu gosto de você..er..- Droga pensava Harry estava sendo difícil...

- Ahh é pai o senhor já sabia?- Perguntava Fred em voz alta- Que a nossa Gininha agora tem um namorado?

Pronto agora sim, Harry pensava, se antes já estava difícil agora com ele voltando a ser o centro das atenções piorava tudo...

- Como assim Fred?- Perguntava Molly olhando na direção de Gina e Harry sorrindo.

- Bem sem querer interromper o momento namoro..- Dizia Trione. Vendo todos olhando para ele.- Será que a nossa amiga ingrata poderia vir nos cumprimentar?- Disse fingindo ofendido.

- Realmente, será que sobra algo para nós pobres amigos aqui Pimentinha?- Perguntou rindo Blaise.

Lilith parecia não acreditar, não podia ser! Seu rosto tinha a expressão de assombro de surpresa.

- **Blaise! Trione!- **Gritou Lilith abraçando os amigos.- Não acredito então era verdade.- Dizia Lilith sorrindo indo até os amigos e os abraçando.

- Bem sabe como é né, nem tudo é apenas boato.- disse Blaise rindo.

- Isso é. Como está Pimentinha?- Disse Trione.

- Ótima, Ammy deveria ter me falado que Blaise e Trione estavam aqui né!- Falava Lilith com as mãos na cintura.

- Mas eu também não sabia, só finquei sabendo depois quando já estava aqui antes de entrar o Professor Moody nos disse.- Respondia Ammy.- E a culpa de termos vindo na frente é SUA!- disse apontando um dedo.

- COMO! Porque minha CULPA hein Ammy? – Perguntava Lilith.

- Por Merlin! Vocês não vão começar a discutir!- Dizia calmamente Clyde.

- Isso é uma pergunta Clyde?- Perguntava Lilith.

- Na verdade é uma afirmação **LILITH POTTER**!- Disse um tanto aborrecido Clyde.

De repente toda a atenção foi em direção a um Uivo, e todos olhavam espantados para porta, mas na verdade para um lobo branco que estava nesta.

- Fenrir!- Disse Lilith sorrindo. – Vem cá garoto!

Mas ao contrário disso ele não foi na direção de Lilith e sim em outra direção. Lilith a principio não entendeu, e acompanhou com os olhos para onde Fenrir estava indo quando de deparou com um garoto loiro que fazia carinho no seu lobo. Mas antes que esta pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- É Fenrir parece que você me reconheceu antes da sua Dona.- Dizia Draco fazendo carinho no lobo.- Ele está ótimo Lilith, você cuidou bem dele.

- **Draco!**

**FIM DO CAPITULO VI**

N/A:

Olá desculpe a demora em atualizar.. mas enfim aqui está mais um capitulo da fic...

Agora não sejam TIMIDAS ou TIMIDOS e deixem um comment .. façam a tia chris feliz srsrs

Agradecimeto:

A todas que já comentaram a fic em especial a: **Ana Carol Potter**, que comentou o ultimo capitulo. Que bom que está gostando ...

Kisses

chris


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello  Meu nome é Christiane, mas pode me chamar de Chirsty ou TheBlueMemory _**

**_Vamos ao que interessa _**

**_Bem essa é minha primeira fic sobre Harry Potter, NÃO!... Na verdade é a primeira vez que eu posto um fic hehe.. ai eu supero e creio que vc's tbm  rsrs.._**

**_Lógico que a história original de Harry Potter não me pertence, pertence a J.K Rowling e a editora Rocco... Estamos entendidos? Que bom _**

_**Tempo da fic: Fic pós torneio tri bruxo e ordem da fênix.. só que com um detalhe Sirius não morre.**_

_**Explicação do nome da Fic: Bittersweet é uma musica linda, da banda Within Temptation, quem nunca ouviu , se puder ouça, pq é perfeita. E essa musica tem tudo haver com a fic, não só ela hehe..**_

_**BitterSweet**_

**_Resumo:§ Mais um ano em Hogwards, mas esse ano prometia mais surpresas que o anterior, e também mais alegrias. Como reagiria Harry ao saber que tem uma Irmã? E de um certo sonserino que acabava de ingressar na Ordem. Sim este ano prometia .§ Harry/Ginny – Mione/Ron – Draco/ Personagem Original - e outros casais..._**

_**No capitulo Anterior: **_

De repente toda a atenção foi em direção a um Uivo, e todos olhavam espantados para porta, mas na verdade para um lobo branco que estava nesta.

- Fenrir!- Disse Lilith sorrindo. – Vem cá garoto!

Mas ao contrário disso ele não foi na direção de Lilith e sim em outra direção. Lilith a principio não entendeu, e acompanhou com os olhos para onde Fenrir estava indo quando de deparou com um garoto loiro que fazia carinho no seu lobo. Mas antes que esta pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- É Fenrir parece que você me reconheceu antes da sua Dona.- Dizia Draco fazendo carinho no lobo.- Ele está ótimo Lilith, você cuidou bem dele.

- **Draco!**

_**CAPITULO VII**_

Parecia que todo o tempo havia parado, era incrível ele estava ali. Lilith foi caminhando lentamente até onde ele estava e se abaixou ao lado dele e Fenrir fazendo também carinho no Lobo. Na verdade ela não sabia como agir.

- Como você está Draco?- Perguntou abaixada ao lado dele enquanto ele fazia carinho no lobo.

- Bem e você?- Perguntou olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Estou bem.

Ambos ficaram se encarando, na verdade não sabia como se comportar pareciam também terem esquecido que haviam pessoas ali presenciando aquela cena.

- Draco pode abraçar ela, eu seguro o seu cunhadinho pode deixar.- Disse rindo Blaise.

- QUE! – Exclamaram Draco, Lilith e Harry. Os dois primeiros corando um pouco.

- Blaise Zabine você não acha que está falando demais?- Perguntou Draco já de pé ao lado de Lilith, estreitando os olhos.

- Realmente Zabine, você sabe o que acontece com quem fala demais.- Disse Lilith sorrindo maldosamente o que surpreendeu Harry e os demais na sala.

- Cara, ela ta sorrindo que nem o Malfoy ou o Snape ou é impressão minha? – perguntou Rony ao Harry e esse só olhou na direção da irmã. Tinham tanto a falar, a conhecer um do outro.

No outro canto Clyde falava algo baixo para Zabine que riu igualmente a Lilith.

- há há há , Lilith meu anjo, você se esqueceu que está sem varinha?- Disse Zabine triunfante.

- Que feio Zabine, zombando de uma pobre garotinha, no caso eu porque estou sem varinha?. – Disse rindo.

- Ahh lindinha, claro que não, você sabe seria incapaz de te azarar. Disse solenemente Zabine.

- Bom saber disso.- Disse rindo.

- E você confia no Blaise?- Perguntou um tanto enciumado Draco.

- Fico feliz que você esteja bem. Que bom que você não se deixou vencer Draco.- Disse só para ele ouvir sorrindo docemente.

- Você tem parte nisso pequena.- Disse sorrindo.

- Sem querer interromper, mas porque você não tem varinha Lilith? – Perguntou Harry não gostando muito da aproximação.

- Ahh, é que com os acontecimentos sabe, ela acabou se quebrando e tudo mais, e como eu também fiquei um bom tempo sem poder fazer magia, então ela não fez tanta falta, mas como vou pra Hogwarts agora e já posso voltar a fazer magia, vou comprar outra. Eu queria ter comprando hoje mesmo falei pra virmos mais cedo. Mas o Moody falou vigilância sempre, segurança etc.- Disse arrancando risada de alguns.

- É vigilância constante!- Disse Moody um pouco irritado.

- É isso. Disse sorrindo Lilith.

- Você pode comprar quando formos ao Beco Diagonal querida.- Disse Molly Sorrindo.

- Obrigada.- disse Lilith.- É.. Professor Dumbledore...

- Sim.- Respondeu Sorrindo o Velho Bruxo.

- Eu gostaria de ir até a residência dos Leger's.- Disse séria.

Muitos ficaram sem entender, principalmente Harry e seus amigos o motivo dos rostos preocupados e sérios com esse pedido da irmã.

- Senhorita Lilith, a sua antiga casa ainda não foi completamente revistada, havia muita magia negra nela, muitas armadilhas, tem certeza de que você quer reviver tudo de novo?- Perguntou sério Dumbledore.

Agora tinham entendido Leger's era onde ela viva até tudo mudar. Harry viu o sorriso sumir da face de sua irmã e ela ficar um pouco mais pálida o que o deixou apreensivo e olhou de relance para Sirius e parecia também estar.

- Sim professor, eu preciso voltar lá, tem coisas minhas lá e eu preciso pegar elas.- Disse séria.

- Se é esse o caso, a senhorita pode fazer a lista e eu mesmo pego, eu conheço a casa.- Disse sério Snape olhando – a nos olhos.

- Não posso, eu tenho que ir pessoalmente.- Vendo as expressões resolveu esclarecer.- Não há como entrar no meu quarto, naquela noite quando eu saí eu joguei magia na porta só eu posso tirar, e as coisas que eu preciso estão no meu quarto.

- Que tipo de magia você usou?- Perguntou interessado Moody.

- Magia antiga, bem antiga.- Respondeu Lilith.

- Em resumo magia sem permissão.- Falou Snape Olhando serio para a face de Lilith.

- Pare de tentar ler minha mente Severus Snape! – Disse Irritada Lilith.

Todos os presentes apenas assistiam a discussão, era incrível Snape parecia calmo enquanto falava e nem havia se irritado ainda.

- Cara ela ta arranjando briga com o Morcegão.- Disse Rony para Harry e Mione.

- Pelo visto ela tem o temperamento da Lílian hein Remus.- Disse sorrindo Sirius que estava adorando ver Lilith encarando Snape.

- Pelo visto sim.- Respondeu Remus olhando de relance para Dumbledore que apenas assistia calmamente tudo.

- Vamos apostar, quem vai ser azarado primeiro.- Disse Fred.

Lilith Potter ou Severus Snape.- Completou Jorge.

Parem vocês dois!- Disse Gina Irritada

- É verdade, já vimos tudo, quando o ano começar lá se vão nossos pontos se a Lilith discutir assim também nas aulas.- Disse Mione séria.

- Isso é lá vão os pontos da Grifinória.- Disse Harry Sorrindo.

- E quem lhe disse Senhor Potter que sua irmã irá pertencer a Grifinória?- Perguntou Snape ainda olhando para Lilith.

- Pra onde mais ela poderia ir Snape? Sonserina?- Perguntou sarcástico Sirius.

- Eu não duvidaria disso.- Disse Clyde rindo.

- NUNCA!- Disse Harry, Sirius e Lupin Juntos.

- Potter's sempre foram da Grifinória, por tanto na certa Lilith irá para a Grifinória Também.- Disse Lupin.

- Oi! Eu estou aqui ta!- Disse Lilith fazendo os colegas rirem.

- Jura! Não tinha te visto ainda. Disse Ammy Rindo.

- Ammy querida, já sei em quem eu vou testar minha nova varinha.- Disse sorrindo Lilith.

- Parece que agora a discussão é pra que casa você vai.- Disse rindo Mione.

- Vocês são todos da Grifinória?- Perguntou Lilith a Gina e Mione, Já que Luna lia sua revista.

- Sim, menos Blaise, Trione e Malfoy.- Disse Gina. Enquanto os outros discutiam a casa que ela iria e os gêmeos apostavam.

- Olha sem querer interromper a incrível discussão de "qual casa ela vai".- Disse Lilith.- Professor Dumbledore eu posso ir na casa dos Leger's?

- Bem, já que é tão importante para a senhorita ir lá, poderá sim- Disse sorrindo- Mas iremos todos juntos por uma chave portal amanha de manhã.

- Nós podemos ir também professor Dumbledore?- Perguntou Harry. Seria interessante conhecer um pouco mais do passado da sua irmã.

- Bem a casa é de sua irmã, então a pergunta tem que ser feita para ela.- Disse Alvus

- A casa não é minha.- Disse Lilith séria – quer dizer é e não é. Deixa pra lá, mas podem ir quem quiser sem problemas.

- Certo então amanha cedo veremos buscar vocês.- Disse Dumbledore.- Agora tenho que ir resolver mais algumas coisas, uma boa noite a todos, acho que vocês tem muito a conversar.- Disse indo embora logo em seguida.

- Já pensou, Uma Potter Sonserina.- Disse Ammy Rindo.

- Não vejo nada demais.- Disse Lilith Vendo a cara de espanto.- É apenas uma casa, quem vai traçar seu destino nela e você próprio, um emblema não tem que interferir nas suas decisões.

- Concordo. Disse Gina fazendo todos olharem para ela.- Não importa a casa, e sim o que a pessoa é.

- Mas que ia ser interessante ia. – Disse Blaise.

- Não acho, não são apenas nós que estamos sendo transferidos.- Disse Lilith.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Clyde.

- Há outros alunos que também estão sendo transferidos.- Respondeu Lilith.

- E como a senhorita sabe disso?- Perguntou Snape.

- Porque me contaram.

- Quem contou Lilith?- Perguntou Clyde.- Dumbledore?

- Não, ahh que coisa.- Disse revirando os olhos.- Eu recebi uma coruja tem uns dias me contando isso, antes que você pergunte Clyde . Sim foi uma coruja do Seth Dolowrov.

- **QUÊ?**- Gritaram algumas vozes.

- Que maravilha, você recebe uma correspondência dele, e não avisa a ninguém ainda por cima abre ela? – Disse nervoso Clyde.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso Lilith.- Disse Draco.

- Por merlin! Não era nada demais, ele apenas estava informando que iria junto com a patotinha dele pra Hogwarts. E acho que ele não seria imbecil ao ponto de tentar fazer algo com alguém sob os cuidados de aurores né.- Disse Lilith.

- A senhorita deve se lembrar que é necessário um certo cuidado. E que não deve se meter em encrencas ou provocá-las. Disse Sério Snape.

- Quem é Seth Dolowrov? –Perguntou Rony.

- Seth Dolowrov é filho de Antonio Dolowrov esse eu creio que o senhor Weasley conheça.- Respondeu sarcasticamente Snape.

- Ele estudava com vocês?- Perguntou Harry ignorando os resmungos de Rony ou o olhar de Snape.

- Sim e digamos que o relacionamento dele principalmente com a Lilith, não era dos melhores.- Respondeu Ammy.

- Isso é. Ele realmente conseguia tirar qualquer um do sério. – disse Meekley.

- Eu me lembro dele. – Disse Blaise.

- Eu também.- Falou Trione.- você chegou a conhecer ele Malfoy. Mas não deve se lembrar. Foi naquela reunião na qual você e o Blaise foram lá em casa, ele foi apresentado para você na época.

- Acho que me lembro de relance Trione. Sinceramente nem reparei nele.- Disse tranqüilamente Malfoy.

- Eu lembro que ele estava com o olho meio roxo.- Disse Blaise.

Uma explosão de risadas pode ser ouvida partida do grupo de estudantes transferidos sendo assistida pelos demais presentes que não entenderam nada.

- Ahh sim eu me lembro dele.- Disse Draco também sem entender as risadas.- Mas que inferno é tão engraçado ele estar de olho roxo Clyde?

- Ahh Malfoy você fez a pergunta errada.- respondeu Clyde sorrindo.

- E qual seria a pergunta certa? – Questionou Harry.

- Quem o deixou assim.- Disse Ammy rindo.

- Quem o deixou assim?- Perguntou Gina, querendo entender o motivo das risadas.

- Lilith.- Disse Ammy voltando a rir.

- Lilith você bateu nesse tal de Seth?- Perguntou Sirius Surpreso.

- Claro que não. – Respondeu tranqüilamente Lilith.

- Certo então como ele ficou com o olho roxo? – perguntou Senhor Arthur.

- O problema nem foi o olho roxo.- Disse Meekley.

- Nem a forma de como ele ficou, apesar desta ser um pouco medieval.- Disse Clyde.

- Mas sim o tempo que ele fez uma visitinha à ala hospitalar.- Disse Ammy voltando a rir.

- Merlin!- Exclamou Mione. – Você lançou um feitiço nele tão forte assim!

- Cara.. Que feitiço você usou hein?- Perguntou os Gêmeos juntos.

Pronto uma série de gargalhadas foram ouvidas novamente, a única que continuava séria apenas sorrindo tímida era Lilith.

- Esse é o detalhe! Alias um dos detalhes.- Disse Ammy.

- O cara simplesmente ficou Três dias sendo quase Dois desacordados na ala hospitalar.

- Ok. Interessante. Mas isso não é espanto. Ela deixou uma vez o Crabbe pendurado pelas pernas durante horas, quando tinha apenas 10 anos.- Disse Draco.- Qual feitiço ela usou dessa vez?

- Esse é o detalhe Malfoy, ela não usou feitiço. – Declarou Clyde.

- Não! – Perguntaram alguns em coro.

- Não. Dizia Ammy rindo.

- Ela simplesmente tacou nele um livro.- Disse Clyde.- Um senhor livro posso acrescentar.

Houve um momento de silencio até a sala explodir em gargalhadas.

- Cara.. Tua irmã é pior que os gêmeos.- Dizia Rony rindo.

- Pelo visto ela pode superar eles.- Completou rindo Harry.

- Merlin. Tentava em vão não rir Mione. – Ele poderia ter se machucado mais seriamente. Ou pior você poderia ter sido expulsa.

- Ahh impossível. Mas em todo caso ele mereceu o livro e teve sorte de eu não tentar treinar nele uma maldição.- Disse sério Lilith.

- Você sabe lançar Maldiçoes imperdoáveis?- Perguntou surpreso Harry.

- Sim e não.- Respondeu Lilith.

- Como assim?- Perguntou Gina.

- Para lançar uma maldição imperdoável a pessoa tem que querer que seu oponente sinta dor ou que sofra Senhorita Weasley. No caso da senhorita Lilith mesmo odiando alguém ela parece ser incapaz que querer ver essa pessoa sofrendo na sua frente. Ou simplesmente não gosta de aplicar ou se aprofundar nesse assunto.

- Como você sabe disso Snape?- Perguntou Remus.

- Porque enquanto eu estive servido de espião eu era um dos responsáveis pelo aprimoramento de algumas qualidades da senhorita Lilith.

- E eu sempre levava um Trasgo literalmente no quesito maldições. – Disse rindo Lilith.

- Bem meus queridos eu sei que vocês têm muito que conversarem, mas é melhor irem dormir.- Disse a senhora weasley ouvindo murmúrios de protestos.- é sim, amanhã será um dia cheio. Por tanto é melhor irem dormir.

- Isso é verdade.- Concordou Senhor Weasley.

- Eu tomei a liberdade de colocar umas camas a mais nos quartos. Assim Lilith, Ammy e Katrine podem ficar com a Gina, Mione e a Luna. – Disse senhora Weasley.

- Oi! – Perguntou Luna.

- Por merlin!- Resmungou Trione.

- Nada não Luna. - Falou Gina lançando um olhar reprovador para Trione e este apenas lhe sorriu.

- Bem então vamos. E meninos- Disse olhando para os sonserinos.- Também coloquei camas extras no quarto de vocês.

- Tudo bem Senhora Weasley. – Disse Draco.

- Bem então vamos. Disse Gina.

Todos começaram a subir as escadas levando suas coisas sendo ajudados pelos demais.

- Ahh que pena Draco. – Disse Zabine sonhador.

- O que foi agora Blaise?- Perguntou Draco enquanto subia as escadas ao lado de Fenrir e olhava de relance a silhueta de Lilith mais à frente.

- Você não vai poder ficar no mesmo quarto que a Lilith.- Disse de modo Inocente Blaise.

- **_BLAISE ZABINE!- _**Exclamaram Lilith e Draco ambos corando.

Ainda podia se ouvir os murmúrios indignados de Harry sobre esse comentário e os tapas que parecia que Zabine levava. Na sala todos sorriam, até mesmo um certo Professor de poções que estava indo embora.

_**FIM DO CAPITULO VII**_

**N/A:**

Olá desculpe a demora em atualizar..Aconteceram uma série de probleminhas, que estão sendo explicados numa nota no meu profile. Mas enfim aqui está mais um capitulo da fic...

Agora não sejam TIMIDAS ou TIMIDOS e deixem um comment .. façam a tia chris feliz \o!

**_Agradecimentos:_**

**Shely Malfoy:** rsrs pra ser sincera também adorei esse capitulo..Afinal finalmente Entraram em cena os novos personagens..Que bom que está acompanhando e espero que goste de sse cap. Boa leitura. Kisses!

**Luisa Weasley**: Sim a Irmã do Harry é bem mais extrovertida que ele..bem ao gênero Maroto eu diria, mas com um pouco do gênero explosivo da Lílian junto..Mas que bom que está acompanhando e gostando.. Boa Leitura! Kisses.

**Bruna Granger Potter: **Que bom que gostou do cap..como vc disse cheio de emoções..espero que também curta este..Boa Leitura! Kisses.

**Ana Carol Potter :** Que bom que gostou do cap. Infelizmente demorei a atualizar..postei uma nota no meu profile informando o motivo...Mas aqui está o cap novo..espero que goste. Boa Leitura ! Kisses.

Kisses

chris

11


	8. Chapter 8

_Nome da Fic: **BitterSweet**_

_Autora: **TheBlueMemory**_

_Shipper: **H/G – R/Hr – Draco/OP**_

_Tipo: **Romance/Aventura**_

_**HP não me pertence.**_

_**Fic sem fins lucrativos.**_

**Resumo:** E se o passado lhe desse algo que nunca havia pensado em ter? Algo que poderia mudar o rumo de uma história e escrever a sua própria... Alguns segredos revelados fazem toda a diferença...

_**Bem vindos **_

_**& Boa leitura**_

_**BitterSweet**_

_**No capitulo Anterior: **_

Ahh que pena Draco. – Disse Zabine sonhador.

- O que foi agora Blaise?- Perguntou Draco enquanto subia as escadas ao lado de Fenrir e olhava de relance a silhueta de Lilith mais a frente.

- Você não vai poder ficar no mesmo quarto que a Lilith.- Disse de modo Inocente Blaise.

- **_BLAISE ZABINE!- _**Exclamaram Lilith e Draco ambos corando.

Ainda podia se ouvir os murmúrios indignados de Harry sobre esse comentário e os tapas que parecia que Zabine levava. Na sala todos sorriam, até mesmo um certo Professor de poções que estava indo embora.

_**CAPITULO VIII**_

Naquela noite a paz parecia ter voltado. Harry se despediu da irmã no corredor com um longo abraço. Viu está para seu desgosto se despedir dos amigos incluindo os sonserinos e entrar no quarto junto com as outras. Viu Gina dar sorrir em sua direção antes de fazer o mesmo caminho. Sentia o coração mais leve...

- Cara como é descobrir que tem uma irmã?- Perguntava Rony enquanto se dirigiam para seus quartos.

- Maravilhoso Rony.- Disse Harry sorrindo.

Lilith conversou bastante com as garotas. Eram bem engraçadas, principalmente Luna com seus comentários. Mas custou a dormir. Ficou se lembrando do passado, de Mary que morrera por ela assim como sua mãe, de Judly Leger.

_**FlashBack**_

_Chorava sozinha no quarto após mais um discussão que tivera, era sempre assim, ou fazia o que lhe mandavam ou..Viu a porta sendo aberta e por esta entrando a segunda pessoa em que confiava dentro daquela casa além de sua elfa que se martirizava num canto do quarto._

_- Trouxe alguns biscoitos e suco para você..- Dizia a senhora. Leger sorrindo e se sentando próximo a esta passando a mão nos cabelos dela enquanto via seu olhar triste.- Evite bater de frente com ele Lilith você sabe..._

_- Não vou ser como ele..- Disse abaixando a cabeça._

_- Você nunca poderia ser como ele..- Falou num sussurro a senhora mas lilith ouvira e levantara os olhos vendo a expressão triste que havia no rosto desta, não queria ver ela triste por sua causa._

_- Não vou mais responder a ele. Evitarei esses problemas..- Falou abraçando a senhora que correspondeu ao seu abraço._

_- JUDLY! – Berrou uma voz no andar debaixo fazendo ambas se soltarem e olharem para a aporta._

_- Eu vou lá falar com ele.. Sorria, não gosto de lhe ver assim Lilith. – Falou depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça desta. Viu esta sair pelo quarto e abraçou os joelhos sentindo a tristeza voltar._

_- Nunca serei como você..- Falou se deitando encolhida, sendo vencida pelo cansaço._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Sentiu-se triste ao se lembrar de tais fatos e de como estes haviam tido um destino horrível. Pensou em como tudo havia mudado. Mas os pensamentos foram esquecidos o sono a vencera.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

O dia amanhecera ensolarado. Parecia que todos tinham motivos para acordar mais cedo.

Lilith acordou com Gina a chamando. Cobriu a cabeça com a coberta levando uma traviseirada em seguida.

- Hei!- Exclamou Lilith pulando da cama. Ouvindo as risadas de Gina.

- Vamos acorde dorminhoca. Você é pior que o Harry para acordar hein.- Completou vendo Lilith dar um sorriso em sua direção, não entendendo o motivo até ouvir a resposta da outra.

- Hmm e como você sabe que meu irmãozinho é ruim de acordar em Senhorita Weasley.- Perguntou Lilith vendo Gina corar furiosamente antes de lhe tacar outro travesseiro.

- Não é nada disso!- Exclamou.

- Eu não disse nada.- Completou sorrindo docemente pegando algumas roupas.

- Ahh.. Vá se arrumar vá.- Disse emburrada Gina.

- Ok. Me espera para descemos?- Perguntou Lilith.

- Espero apesar de você não merecer.- Completou Gina tentando se fazer de irritada.

- Ohh.. Não disse nada demais. Eu bem que gostaria de ter uma certa menina ruivinha como minha cunhadinha. Disse rindo correndo para o banheiro.

**Cozinha...**

Todos já estavam tomando café, Vez ou outra Harry olhava para a porta da cozinha e por vezes o mesmo acontecia com Draco. E quando os olhares de ambos se encontravam pareciam se controlarem par anão se estuporarem simultaneamente. O que causava algumas risadas abafadas por quem assistia de camarote tal situação.

Foi quando ouviram um barulho e ambos olharam novamente mas dessa vez se deparando com Dumbledore que havia chegado junto com Snape. Este olhando para Draco e Potter com a sobrancelha erguida vendo ambos se encararem antes de desviarem o olhar.

- Ahh professor Dumbledore, que bom que chegou sentem-se e tome café.- Dizia Molly.- Professor Snape sente-se também.

- Obrigado Molly.- Disse Sorrindo Dumbledore.- Mas já tomamos café. Mas eu aceito um copo de suco de abóbora. – Completou sorrindo.

- Ohh claro e o senhor professor Snape?- Perguntou Molly vendo Snape se sentar próximo a Draco.

- Apenas um Café se não for incomodo.- Respondeu polidamente. Olhando de relance para o afilhado.

- E onde está a senhorita Lilith?- Perguntou Dumbledore.

- Dormindo!- Respondeu Ammy e Mione juntas rindo.

- Pelo que elas contaram ela é pior que eu para acordar.- Disse Harry rindo.

- Lilith sempre teve problemas com horários.- Disse Trione.

- Nem me lembre disso. – Disse Clyde.

- Porque?- Perguntou Sirius que chegara junto com Lupin para tomar café.

- Ahh...- Mas antes que Clyde falasse algo a casa foi repleta por gritos.

- BASTARDOS! TRAIDORES DO PROPRIO SANGUE! SAIAM, SAIAM. – Gritava o quadro do corredor sendo supostamente abafados por outros gritos.

- CALA A BOCA SUA DOIDA!- Gritavam Lilith e Gina juntas. Essas que vinha conversando pelo corredor até que pra desviar de um tapa de Gina, Lilith se desequilibrou e caiu. O que foi suficiente para a velha senhora Black acordar com tudo.

Sirius logo correu pro andar de cima encontrando Lilith e Gina tentado fechar as cortinas. O que ele fez com um movimento com a varinha junto com Lupin.

- Vocês estão bem?- Perguntou Sirius

- Sim.- Responderam as duas antes de caírem na risada e voltarem a andar.

- Mas de que vocês estão rindo?- Perguntou Lupin enquanto desciam as escadas.

- Nada não Remus -Disse Lilith piscando para Gina.

- Bom dia. - Disseram as duas juntas.

- Bom Dia.- algumas vozes responderam. Enquanto estas se sentavam.

- Vejo que a senhorita já conheceu a famosa senhora Black.

- Ahh sim Snape. Simpática ela.- Respondia Lilith tomando seu suco. Ouvindo as risadas de algumas pessoas.- Desculpem não ter acordado antes.

- Tudo bem querida. – Disse senhora Weasley.

- Sua coruja chegou Lilith.- Disse Clyde. Enquanto uma coruja cinza se dirigia a Lilith.

- Olá bonitinha. Como vai hein Sinless.- Dizia Lilith enquanto acariciava sua coruja. Vendo a coruja também cinza de Draco se aproximar da sua.- Acho que sua coruja gostou da Sinless. Disse Rindo.

- Storm.- Disse Draco.

-Hein?- Perguntou Lilith.

- O nome dele é Storm.- Respondeu Draco fazendo carinho em Fenrir.

- Esse lobo está me abandonado olha só.- Dizia Lilith.

- Acho que a única pessoa que ele não se dá muito bem é com o Rony - Completou Mione agora passando a mão também nele.

- Ué porque?- Perguntou Lilith.

- Er.. Eu tenho um certo receio com cachorros.- Dizia Rony olhando de relance para Sirius que apenas ria.

-Ahh.. Mas Fenrir é um lobo.- Disse Lilith.

- Por isso também.- Completou Rony. Lilith apenas Riu. Enquanto tirava sua correspondência de Sinless.

- Bom.. Muito bom.- Dizia Lilith alheia às outras pessoas que apenas olhavam para ela.

- O que é tão bom senhorita Lilith?- Perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo.

- Ahh.. Mike se transferiu também pra Hogwards.- Disse Lilith sorrindo

- Mike!- Perguntou Katy.

- Sim o Mike.- Disse Lilith passando a carta antes que ela lhe fosse arrancada. Vendo as outras correspondências entre estar a carta de Hogwards.

- Ahh sim, de tarde iremos ao beco diagonal comprar as coisas.- Dizia Senhora Weasley.

- Hmm sabe o nome da sua coruja me é familiar.- Disse Fred Olhando para a coruja de Lilith que havia se juntado as demais, era uma coruja comum cinza, mas os olhos eram também um pouco acinzentados.

- É verdade.- Completou Jorge observando a coruja e vendo a plaquinha desta onde continha o nome dela escrito que era enroscado por uma espécie de raiz de duas flores na verdade Lírios que havia nos lados da placa.. Lilith apenas os olhou e sorriu.

- Bem talvez porque vocês a conheçam.- Disse Lilith segurando o Riso.

- É Talvez. – Disse Jorge.

- Ou porque você conheçam uma certa senhorita Sinless. Talvez.- Disse sorrindo.

- QUÊ?- Perguntaram os gêmeos. Enquanto Lilith ria junto com Clyde.

- Bem vocês não iriam querer que eu mandasse minha coruja assinando meu nome iam? E eu também nunca correria o risco de descobrirem que eu comprava logros ou qualquer outra coisa sem a autorização do Leger.- Dizia Calmamente Lilith.

Houve um burburinho na sala. Sirius rindo dos casos contados pelos colegas de Lilith. Lupin se fazendo de preocupado.

- Você estava o tempo todo tão perto..- Disse Harry mais baixo. Mas não o suficiente para que Lilith não ouvisse.

- E ao mesmo tempo tão longe ..- Completou sorrindo Lilith.

- Bem acho que após esse magnífico café temos que ir.- Disse serenamente Dumbledore.- A não ser que tenha mudado de idéia.- Completou.

- Não. Eu não mudei professor.

- Bem então. Vamos. Estas são chaves portais iremos em grupos.- Disse Dumbledore.

- Não vamos esperar o Moody e a Tonks?- Perguntou Lupin

- Eles já estão lá.- Respondeu Snape.

- Como vamos dividir os grupo?- Perguntou Harry

- Eu não vou.- Disse Katy.

- Nem eu. Disse Sygnus.

- Nem Nós. – Disseram os Gêmeos.

- Ué porque?- Perguntou Lilith.

- Preferimos ficar aqui e organizar as coisas para irmos mais tarde ao beco diagonal.- Respondeu Katy.

- E nós temos alguns projetos a concluir- Disseram Sorrindo os Gêmeos.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Lilith.

- Sim- Disseram juntos.

- OK então.

- Então vamos. Lilith, Gina, Mione, Luna e Ammy iram juntos comigo.- Disse Lupin.- Harry, Rony com o Sirius. – dizia Lupin entregando as chaves portais.- Trione, Clyde, Malfoy, Zabine com Snape.- Disse recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Snape que pegava sua chave portal.

- Certo então vamos. Até mais tarde Molly.- Disse Dumbledore.

- Sim cuidem-se, Juízo. – Dizia Molly enquanto iam desaparecendo pelo Portal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Logo sentiram os pés tocarem o chão.

- Bem vindos a mansão Leger's- Disse com ironia Lilith enquanto ia andando na frente.

- Vamos. Disse Snape seguindo Lilith.

Logo avistaram Tonks e Moody que aprecia discutir algo.

- Alastor, Tonks.- Disse Dumbledore. Viu os dois aurores virarem para eles. E os cumprimentar.

- Dumbledore temos um problema.- Disse Tonks.

- Qual seria?- Perguntou calmamente.

- Bem não conseguimos entrar. Parece que alguém colocou alguma magia na casa.

- Lilith ?- Perguntou Draco olhando ao redor.

- O que tem minha irmã Malfoy?- Perguntou Harry que tentava entender o que os aurores diziam.

- Cadê a Lilith!- Exclamou Clyde.

- QUE?- Disse Harry olhando ao redor.

- LILITH!- Exclamou Clyde ao ver que ela tentava abrir a porta da mansão.

Logo a discussão foi interrompida e só ouviram uma praga de Moody, e viram Lupin correndo em direção a Lilith.

- Não toque na porta Lilith!- Exclamava Lupin. Sendo seguido por todos.

Mas antes que pudessem se aproximar um ploc foi ouvido na frente de Lilith que agora se Virava para ver o motivo dos gritos.

- Não deixarei que machuquem minha senhora!- Exclamou um elfo criando uma barreira.

- Winky!- Gritou Lilith.- Mas como eu te libertei!- Disse vendo todos olharem espantados para elas.- Tire a barreira!- Disse

- Claro minha senhora!- Disse Winky.

- Vocês estão bem?- Perguntou Lilith.

- BEM!- Gritou Moody.- O que a senhorita entende por SEGURANÇA HEIN!.- Berrava Moody.- Podia haver magia negra ai, você poderia estar morta agora!.

- Sinceramente senhor Moody, acho que ninguém iria me matar de uma forma tão ridícula!- Dizia Lilith.

- Lilith você tem que tomar cuidado.- Disse Lupin.

- Certo..- Disse encerrando a discussão.- Mas Winky o que faz aqui?- Perguntou a elfa enquanto a abraçava.

- Ahh minha senhora, Winky não ia deixar eles levarem coisa de senhora não ia.- Dizia se balançando.- Eles tiveram aqui com nadja. Tiveram sim.

- Eles quem?- Perguntou Lilith.

- Tom senhora, ele esteve aqui com os outros.- Dizia com um olhar horrorizado.

- Tom esteve aqui?- Perguntou Lilith vendo a elfa confirmar.

- O que ele queria?- Perguntou Dumbledore vendo Sirius, Lupin e Snape olharem ao redor.

- Coisas da senhora. Mas Winky não deixou.- Dizia a elfa.

- Você se machucou? - Perguntava Lilith Examinando a Elfa e indo abrir a porta.

- Ohh minha senhora, Winky bem sim..Winky cuidou de tudo, cuidou sim.

- Você poderia ter se ferido, não faça mais isso! -Disse Lilith entrando na mansão ouvindo os protestos dos demais. Mas naquele momento só queria chegar nos eu quarto. Os demais entraram e a seguiram Harry corria junto com os demais. Voldemort tinha estado ali. O que ele queria?. Foi quanto ouviram Lilith gritar.

- AHHH.. BASTARDO , FILHO DE UMA COBRA, DESGRAÇADO!- Exclamava em plenos pulmões Lilith ao ver a porta do quarto com a marca negra. Snape Logo a afastou e nomeava a varinha junto com Dumbledore em direção a porta.

Lilith apenas se dirigiu a porta e tocou nela. Dizendo palavras desconhecidas aos ouvidos de muitos menos de Harry.

- Cara ela ta..?- Disse Rony assustado.

- Sim weasley. – Respondeu Draco entrando no quarto junto com Lilith. Harry apenas admirava a irmã também falava língua de cobras. Por um momento temeu que esta fosse realmente para a Sonserina.

Assim que a porta foi aberta Lilith entrou no quarto.

- Bem, fiquem a vontade.- Disse Lilith enquanto pegava uma malão e ia arrumando suas coisas.

- Deixa eu te ajudar- Disse Tonks pegando outro malão. Enquanto Gina e Mione ajudavam Lilith com seus pertences. Luna parecia interessada em algumas revistas e livros.

- Pode ler se quiser Luna.- Disse Lilith sorrindo e abrindo com um anel uma caixa e tirando de lá alguns papeis.

- O que são? – perguntou Mione curiosa vendo tais pergaminhos sendo guardados de novo na caixa.

- Ahh pesquisas de poções e algumas coisas que eu fazia para passar o tempo.- Falou guardando tal caixa na mochila, notando ainda o olhar curioso de Mione_.."Que ela ainda não comente isso com ninguém.."._

Após recolher seus pertences desceu as escadas vendo os demais aurores os esperando.

- Pegou tudo Lilith?- Perguntava Lupin.

- Sim. A Tonks diminuiu as malas para podermos levá-las melhor.

- O grupo de Aurores irá acabar de fazer a revista na casa e logo ela estará liberada.- Falou Moody.

- Por mim podem queimar a casa.- Falou displicente passando por estes.

- Bem então vamos.- Disse Dumbledore.

- Er professor..- Chamou Lilith vendo Alvus a encarar.- Eu posso levar a Winky?- Disse apontando a elfa que estava atrás dela chorando.

- Sim pode. Acho que Molly ou Sirius não iram se importar.- Disse Dumbledore sorrindo vendo Sirius confirmar.

- Obrigada.- Disse Lilith sorrindo.- Vamos Winky.

- Ohh sim minha senhora Winky nunca vai deixar senhora. Senhora muito boa para Winky.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Logo estavam de volta. E foram almoçar. Lilith estava acabando de se arrumar quando Harry apareceu na porta.

- Er.. Posso entrar?- Perguntou incerto Harry. Vendo a irmã confirmar com a cabeça e lhe sorrir.- Tudo bem com você?

- Sim porque?- Perguntou Lilith prendendo os cabelos.

- Ahh por nada. É que você pareceu meio cansada quando voltamos e depois do almoço ficou direto aqui em cima.

- Ahh eu realmente fiquei cansada. Mas não é nada para se preocuparem.- Respondeu pegando sua bolsa.- Vamos? Estou ansiosa para andar de pó flú – disse rindo

- Nunca andou?- Perguntou Harry dando passagem para a irmã passar, vendo esta bater a porta do quarto.

- Só uma vez. Andava mais de chave portal mesmo.

Logo a senhora Weasley organizou o grupo, como era bem maior iriam juntos Sirius, Remus e Tonks. Logo um a um iam desaparecendo na lareira.

Quando saiu da lareira Lilith contemplou um pouco a loja antes de receber um feitiço de limpeza de Tonks que lhe sorriu.

- Admirada Lilith?- Perguntou Draco atrás desta. Vendo esta virar e sorrir.

- Nem tanto Draco.- Vendo este ficar lhe olhando. E com isso corou um pouco.

- Hem Hem. Lembrem-se crianças vocês estão em público e seu cunhadinho parece que não esta gostando dessa proximidade Draco.- Dizia Blaise.

- Blaise..- Falou Draco em tom de aviso.

- Bem vamos? Você vai querer comprar primeiro sua varinha não é?- Perguntou Clyde vendo Lilith sorrir e acenar confirmando com a cabeça.

- Certo podemos nos dividir em grupos. – Dizia a senhora Weasley.

- Pode ser.- Confirmou Lupin.

- Certo. Eu vou com a Lilith para comprar a varinha- Disse Sirius.- Alguém quer vir junto?

- Eu quero.- Disse Harry sorrindo.

- Eu também vou. Afinal é minha afilhada.- Dizia Lupin sorrindo.

- Certo.- Dizia Senhora Weasley.- Iremos então comprar o material enquanto isso.

- Certo Molly.- Disse Lupin Sorrindo

- Até breve. Não chorem a minha ausência- Dizia brincando Lilith. Vendo Clyde revirar os olhos. E depois olhando para Draco que ainda a encarava.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Logo estavam na loja de varinhas. Harry foi pelo caminho contando e ouvindo sua irmã contar sobre um pouco de sua vida. Em algumas frases ele ria em outras ficava um pouco triste assim como ela. Lupin e Sirius vinham um pouco mais afastados deixando ambos se conhecerem melhor.

- Ta vazia - Falou Lilith.

- Quando eu vim a 1º vez aqui também estava.

Logo foram interrompidos.

- Ohh sim. Senhor Harry Potter.- Disse o velho senhor. E depois olhando para Lilith.- Então eram verdade os rumores. Senhorita Potter.- Disse o Homem Sorrindo.

- Sim eram verdadeiros. Mas queremos discrição quanto ao assunto - Disse Sirius. Vendo o Homem lhe olhar.

- Senhor Black. Finalmente um homem livre.- Disse sorrindo.- Senhor Lupin há quanto tempo.- E dirigindo o olhar a Lilith- Presumo que queira uma nova varinha?

- Exatamente.- Disse Sorrindo vendo o homem apanhar uma caixinha e inclinar esta em sua direção.

- Vamos. Pegue e experimente.

Lilith pegou, mas nada aconteceu. O homem apenas sorriu.

- É eu acho que não é essa.- Disse Lilith sorrindo sem graça.

- Tudo bem. Eu mesmo experimentei umas antes de achar a minha -Disse Harry sorrindo.

- Acho que sei qual é a sua varinha.- Disse voltando com uma.- bem devo alertá-la é uma varinha especial. E nunca ninguém foi aceito por ela.

- Nossa então ela é disputada hein.- Disse Lilith rindo junto com Harry.

- Na verdade sim. Muitos bruxos tentaram ter essa varinha.

- Porque? – Perguntou Lupin.

- Essa varinha foi criada a partir de duas outras madeiras: Holly e Yew.- vendo Harry olhar para ele.- Sim senhor Potter. Ela tem a mesma descendência que a sua varinha e a irmã dela.

- A varinha de Voldemort.- Disse Harry. Levando um cutucão de Lupin.

- A varinha de Voldemort é irmã da do Harry? – Perguntava Lilith. Levando outro cutucão de Lupin e vendo a cara do homem.

- Não dizemos o nome dele senhorita.- Disse em tom de repreensão.- Essa varinha contem uma pena de fênix. Mas o verdadeiro motivo de ser tão disputada é porque contem a lágrima de uma fênix. Essa varinha é considerada a varinha do equilíbrio. É poderosa tanto para as trevas quanto para a luz.- Disse o Homem.- A Experimente. Mas com cuidado.

- Ok.- Disse Lilith pegando a varinha e sendo envolvida por uma luz prateada.

- Como eu suspeitava. Acho que está no destino. Tome cuidado. Essa varinha é muito poderosa.

Saíram da loja em silencio. Ouviam Lupin e Sirius falarem algo baixo. Mas não conseguiam entender.

Logo se encontraram com os outros no caldeirão furado. Onde depois foram terminar de fazer as compras e foram contado a história da varinha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Já era tarde, mas Lilith não tinha sono. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido. Lembrou-se da tarde e de como havia se divertido.

Resolveu descer e ir um pouco até a sala onde ficou sentada em frente a lareira.

- Sem sono?- Perguntou uma voz nas sombras.

- Sim Draco.- Respondeu Lilith reconhecendo a voz dele.

- Algum motivo em especial?- Perguntou se sentando ao lado desta.

- Não acho que só ansiedade.- Disse Sorrindo.- Não tivemos muito tempo para conversar né?

- Sim. Foram longos anos sem nos vermos não é?- Disse Draco recostando no sofá.

- Você ainda tem o cordão- Disse Lilith tocando no colar. E corando quando Draco a olha.

- Sim. E você também - disse olhando para o pescoço desta e corando quando seus olhos quiseram seguir um pouco abaixo.

- Sim. Nunca o tirei.- Respondeu Sorrindo.

Ficaram em silencio ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos.

- Senti sua falta.- Disse num sussurro Draco. Vendo Lilith olhar surpresa para ele.

- Eu também.- Disse o abraçando como queria ter feito no dia que o reencontrara. Sentindo ele a apertar no abraço. Afastou-se um pouco dela olhando em seus olhos. Sem notar aproximou seu rosto. E ambos fecharam os olhos, mas um barulho fez com que se afastassem. Vendo que era apenas Fenrir.

- É melhor irmos dormir.- Disse Lilith vermelha.

- Sim. Vamos.- disse Draco entrelaçando os dedos nos dela e a puxando. Despediram-se no corredor com um abraço e foram ambos dormir.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Mary Silva**

**Ana Carol Potter**

E a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando.

Ta vendo aquele botam ali (Apontando p/ este..) Não costuma morder... mas caso aconteça.. não se preocupe.. é vacinado.

Kisses

Chris

Façam uma autora feliz.. deixem um comment!

16


	9. Chapter 9

_Nome da Fic: **BitterSweet**_

_Autora: **TheBlueMemory**_

_Shipper: **H/G – R/Hr – Draco/OP**_

_Tipo: **Romance/Aventura**_

_**HP não me pertence.**_

_**Fic sem fins lucrativos.**_

**Resumo:** E se o passado lhe desse algo que nunca havia pensado em ter? Algo que poderia mudar o rumo de uma história e escrever a sua própria... Alguns segredos revelados fazem toda a diferença...

_**Bem vindos **_

_**& Boa leitura**_

_**BitterSweet**_

_**No capitulo anterior:**_

- É melhor irmos dormir.- Disse Lilith vermelha.

- Sim. Vamos.- disse Draco entrelaçando os dedos nela e a puxando. Despediram-se no corredor com um abraço e foram ambos dormir.

_**CAPITULO IX**_

"_...There's been times, I'm so confused_

_Há tempos, eu estou tão confuso_

_All my roads, they lead to you_

_Todas minhas estradas, me conduzem a você_

_I just can't turn and walk away_

_Eu não posso virar e ir embora..."_

**(_Sister Hazel- All For You)_**

**- **Vamos nos atrasar. – Choramingava Mione acabando de fechar seu malão e tentando ajudar as demais. Que riam ou que procuravam coisas que não sabiam onde tinham enfiado.

- Pena a Luna ter ido embora. – Disse Ammy. – Ela é engraçada.

- Pena mesmo, mas ela queria pegar algumas coisas em casa. – Disse Gina ajudando Lilith. Que parecia totalmente perdida. E se dividia entre arrumar suas coisas e fazer comentários sobre o desespero de Mione tais como:

"-Mione parece ter encontro marcado.. E não é com hogwarts.."O que causou risadas e uma almofada que passara rente a sua cabeça.

- Acho que perdi meu Livro de Transfiguração! – Exclamou Lilith, revirando tudo em volta.

Na verdade desde que chegara do beco, juntando a conversa com Draco andava com a cabeça mais esquecida do que era. E mais a chegada de suas coisas, fora algo que colaborou para tal perda ou atraso em sua arrumação. Mas o que assombrou todos, fora ver uma Mione com os cabelos já despenteados berrar como se tivesse visto o próprio Voldie.

- COMO?! – Berrou Mione.

Lilith mais as demais pularam, trocou um olhar com Gina que apenas balançava a cabeça em uma resposta muda de que "era assim mesmo". Balançando a cabeça enquanto Mione começava uma revista louca pelo quarto não só utilizando a varinha.

- Quem morreu? – Perguntaram duas Vozes na porta.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras Fred e Jorge. – Disse Mione séria. – Lilith perdeu um livro. – Completou ajudando esta a revirar tudo. Gina apenas olhou para os irmãos que reviravam os olhos e riu.

-Pensei que era a cabeça...-Falou Ammy descansada que já acabara a tempos de arrumar suas coisas. Sendo fuzilada com um olhar duplo de Mione e Lilith.

- ACHEI! – Exclamou Katry.

-KATRY!-berrou as outras agora se assustando come sta que quase fora derrubada por Lilith que pegava seu livro das mãos desta o conferindo com uma expressão tranqüila.

- Ahhh meu Livrinho. – Disse Lilith o pegando. Fred e Jorge riram com a cena. Com certeza a irmã do salvador como eles brincavam com harry, mas que logo viraria "O-menino-que-não-sobreviveu-aos-irmãos-Weasleys." Se este fizesse a gininha sofrer, não era igual ao irmão.

- Bem viemos apenas avisar...- Começou Fred olhando as reação das garotas com um sorriso já peculiarmente travesso.

- Que todos já estão lá fora...- Completou Jorge.

- E que se não descerem, ficarão para trás. – Disseram vendo as garotas correrem de um lado para o outro antes rindo enquanto desciam com calma as escadas.

-Será que elas chegam vivas aqui embaixo?

-Aposto 5 que não Fred.-Falava Jorge rindo ouvindo o barulho de malões caindo e gritinhos. Chegaram do lado de fora acenando com a cabeça informando que o recado fora dado.

- Com certeza estão decidindo qual perfume levar..-Comentou Blaise, vendo sua Prima aparecer na porta puxando o malão de qualquer jeito reclamando algo como:

"Nunca mais fico perto delas..são loucas..." Olhou sem entender pegando o malão desta mas quando se virou para a porta de tal casa viu o que sua prima falava.

Ali estavam um bando de garotas que pareciam fugir de um trasgo, ou coisa muito pior. Querendo passar juntas numa porta que não cabiam estas. Rindo quando Katry empurrou Mione e estas quase se azararam.

- É corrida?-Perguntou Clyde quando Katry se aproximou. Esta apenas lhe respondeu com um olhar estreito tacando o malão para ele que gargalhou.

- Finalmente! – Disse Rony para Mione que respirava ofegante. Pegando o malão desta.-Estava duelando é?

-Nada.. a ..comentar..Rony.-Falou Mione encostando-se ao carro, vendo este diminui seu malão.

Draco mantinha uma pose inexpressiva olhando a porta da casa quando viu quem procurava, Lilith que saia calmamente junto de Gina. Ambas rindo com certeza das amigas e do que fizeram na sessão desespero. Caminhou até estas, pegando o malão de Lilith acenando para Gina que seguia e logo viu Potter ajudando esta. Voltando os olhos a menina, não tão menina que ele ajudava, acenando para ela passar e carregando o malão o diminuindo.

- Pensávamos que não iam vir mais. – Disse Harry ajudando estas a diminuírem os malões. Ajudando Gina, mas parando ao ver a irmã e Malfoy fazendo uma certa carranca, sentindo uma cotovelada na costela de leve...

-São bonitinhos juntos assuma...-Falava Gina sorrindo docemente, sentiu o rosto aquecer. E que ironia agora era ele quem corava.

"Merlin só pode ter acordado do avesso" Refletiu.

- Ninguém se livra de nós facilmente. – Disse Katry, que ouvira o comentário de Potter sobre a demora delas.

- Jura? – perguntou Clyde.

- Clyde querido, eu sei que você nos ama.- Comentou Lilith que chegava junto com Draco, olhando em volta procurando seu lobo, e não o achando. – Cadê o Fenrir?

- Já foi.- Disse Draco olhando para Lilith que corou um pouco, pois lembrou-se dos fatos da noite anterior.

"Me desacostumei desses olhares..."-Pensou Lilith acenando ao receber tal informação.

– Já o levaram para Hogwards, nesse momento já deve estar com o maluco do Hagrid. – disse recebendo olhares raivosos. – Por favor, não me digam que o acham normal.

- Gostar de animais não é nada anormal.- Disse Gina, afinal esta era uma das alunas de Hagrid e principalmente a que mais gostava e se divertia nas aulas.

- Realmente, é legal ter contato com a natureza. – Completou Katry recebendo um aceno de concordância de Ammy.

- Concordo, mas sinceramente não me agrada manter o contato com a natureza com animais que podem me devorar. – Disse Draco.

-Em qual sentido, Doninha...?-Falou Lilith próxima apenas para que este ouvisse e a reação foi imediata já que Malfoy olhara para ela e depois para Os grifinórios, parecendo quase rosnar...-Deveria ser cãozinho..-Ainda completou com uma risada leve ouvindo Trione que olhava para eles tentando entender comentar.

- Isso é verdade. O que falta ele levar para a aula?- Questionou Trione que estava dentro do carro já saindo deste ao ver a Senhora Weasley e seu marido se aproximarem de vez do grupo.

- Eu gosto das aulas do Hagrid. – Disse Gina enquanto guardava suas coisas. Ajudada por Harry. Mas em um momento suas mãos se encontraram fazendo ambos corarem e sorrirem encabulados.

-Você gosta do Potter isso não é uma boa base de avaliação...-Comentou Blaise com a cara mais deslavada possível vendo ambos corarem.-Podem passar a grana cenouras.-Disse aos Gêmeos que de má vontade deram alguns galões.

-Gininha tem que parar de corar!-Reclamara Fred. Sob o olhar incrédulo dos presentes enquanto dava uns galões para um Blaise sorridente.

-Blaise não acredito nisso!-Dizia Ammy olhando o primo. Clyde apenas observava a cena impassível voltando seus olhos a Malfoy e Lilith.

-Nem me chamaram para a sessão de apostas..-Choramingou Lilith recebendo um olhar atônico de Harry. Correspondendo a este com um sorriso nada angelical a quem a conhecia a mais tempo.

-Realmente...-Reclamou Harry.

-Harryzinho também.-Falava Jorge.

-Apenas negócios priminha.-Respondera sob o olhar estreito de Ammy e logo depois sorrindo.

-Eles nunca mudam.-Comentou Gina para Harry. Que ainda se lamentava pela bolsa de apostas em seu nome e no de Gina.

-Se mudassem não seriam eles.-Devolveu este sobre os gêmeos. Que pareciam arquitetar mais alguma coisa em um canto.

- Certo meninos. Vamos nos dividir sim, metade naquele carro e outra neste sim. – Disse a Senhora Weasley. Ajudando com os últimos detalhes e ouvindo as reclamações principalmente de Rony que dizia em alto e bom som que:

"-Não viajaria com doninha ou cobras".E logo este levara um tapa na nuca. De quem? Era a pergunta certa a se fazer. Mas para tal não houve resposta.

Após algumas discussões de quem iria com quem, acabaram por entrarem de qualquer jeito. Lógico que forçados por uma expressão nada amigável de Molly.

**.Estação de Hogsmeade.**

Ao chegarem na estação após atravessarem a barreira se depararam com Sirius e Lupin. O primeiro recebendo alguns olhares surpresos e outros de medo. Lilith ficou um pouco triste e viu que não fora somente ela.

Olhou na direção do irmão vendo que este não tinha gostado também de tal fato, logo o olhar dele caia sobre ela que deu um pequeno sorriso dando os ombros.

- Demoraram. – Disse Lupin os ajudando.

- Culpa Delas! – Acusou Rony, recebendo olhares raivosos por parte das garotas.

-Culpa de quem?-Perguntou Mione atrás de Rony fazendo este pular assustado. E os demais rirem.

- Certo, nada de brigas ok? – Cortou Sirius que ajudava Harry com as bagagens já em tamanho normal. –Diz que eles não começarão a brigar...-Falou ao afilhado que riu, depois perguntando em voz alta aos demais.- Estão levando tudo?

Lilith não estava mais prestando atenção, pois naquele momento algo lhe chamou atenção. Viu um grupinho de alunos vindo em sua direção e sorriu irônica. _"Tava demorando"_ pensou. Caminhando até estes com os braços para trás do corpo. Parando com uma pequena distancia de tal grupo, sendo logo cumprimentada por um deles. Seth Dolowrov.

- Lilith .. Atualmente Lilith Potter. Não vai nos dar as boas vindas? – Lilith apenas riu.

- Desculpe, mas não sou eu quem tem que fazer isso. Guarde as saudações para quando estiver em Hogwarts, Dolowrov Mor. – Falou com uma voz mansa que a todos que olhassem de longe pensariam que eram apenas estudantes conversando sobre assuntos banais.

Fora que o pensara Harry no inicio ao notar que sua irmã caminhava até um grupo começando a conversar com estes. Mas não conhecia tal pessoa ou grupo. Mas ao ver Lupin olhar e trocar um olhar com Sirius e se distanciar caminhando até tal grupo, decidiu fazer a mesma coisa. Indo um pouco atrás para saber o que ocorria.

- Ahh nem um abraço nos velhos amigos Lilith?

- O que vocês estão fazendo indo para Hogwarts? – perguntou sem paciência cortando todo aquele teatrinho imbecil que faziam. Se havia algo que gostava era de conversas diretas e sem embromação. Coisa que estava ocorrendo ali.

- Não advinha? – Disse Thomas Dolowrov.

- Talvez, Texugo Dolowrov.- Disse sem emoção. Vendo o olhar deste brilhar raivosamente pelo apelido. Sentindo uma mão ser posta com suavidade em seu ombro e virando o rosto deparando-se com a figura tranqüila e pacifica de Remus que a fitava com calma e depois ao grupo os analisando.

- Lilith é hora de ir. – Falou Lupin calmamente. Lilith apenas o olhou e sorriu. Vendo Harry chegar e ficar do seu outro lado, olhando interrogativa ao irmão que apenas a fitou e depois ao grupo.

- Ora, não vai nos apresentar ao seu irmão Lilith? – perguntou Lisa, olhando para o famoso Potter, que por ironia ou não era irmão de quem ela mais detestava.

- Desculpe Mariposa capenga, mas não apresento porcarias aqueles que gosto. – Disse Sem nenhuma emoção fitando tal grupinho.

- Você deve ser o Lobisomem. – Disse Seth olhando para Lupin. Que apenas o fitou sem nada demonstrar, mas agora mantendo sua mão uma no ombro de Lilith e outra no de Harry.

- É melhor se calar.-Falou A própria com uma voz fria, não se importando com o olhar surpreso do irmão.

- Me ameaçando Lilith? – Perguntou rindo. A tensão ali só não era palpável pela descrição de falas baixas e sorrisos falsos que dirigiam um ao outro, porém tas demora chamou a atenção principalmente de Sirius que fora até tal grupo parando do lado de Harry.

- O que está havendo?

Lilith se virou e notou que todos estavam indo ver o que acontecia.

- Oh Sirius Black. Ainda com medo de Dementadores? – perguntou Thomas. Harry ia para cima desde mas Sirius o impediu colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Porque não pergunta ao seu pai Texugo.. Ele pode lhe contar com detalhes. Na sua próxima visita a ele.-Disse cruelmente Lilith lembrando que o pai deste estava em tal local. vendo que ele colocava a mão na varinha. Porém ao ver que uma certa pessoa vir até eles principalmente parou o movimento, o fitando com ódio no olhar.

– Malfoy...Se misturando, traindo o próprio sangue. Deprimente...-Mas este não respondera apenas pegando uma das mãos de Lilith enquanto não tirava os olhos de Seth. Mas na verdade este olhava quem chegava...

- Deprimente são vocês que nunca mudam as falas. Sempre tão idiotas..

- MIKE! – Berrou Katry que vira de longe ele se aproximar e só teve a certeza quando este já estava mais perto de tal grupo. Não era mentira ou feitiço ilusório, todos podiam perceber de longe o clima que havia entre os dois. Logo esta corria e se jogava nos braços de Mike que a abraçava com carinho.

- Certo – Disse Lilith com as mãos no ouvido. – Acho que todos já sabem o nome dele agora.- Enquanto via a amiga abraçar este. – Como vai?

- Quanta formalidade... – Dizia fingindo pesar. – Venha logo aqui me dar um braço sua Pimenta! – Completou Rindo. Enquanto Lilith o Abraçava.

-Bem na hora..-Falou no ouvido deste.-Quando vai pedir ela em namoro hein?

-Quando o platinado fizer o mesmo com você.-respondera no mesmo tom levando um tapa no braço desta, logo Ammy o abraçava brincando sobre o novo corte de seus cabelos negros que agora estavam ainda mais longos.

– Malfoy, Zabine, Trione. – Disse Formal. – Bem agora o que estão esperando para irem embora daqui hein Thomas? Uma azaração ou Maldição.-Disse Frio a tal grupo que os fitava, mas reparando que Seth na verdade fitava apenas uma pessoa, alias duas quando se virou e olhou na mesma direção que tal texugo como a própria Lilith falava. E era ela que tal observava, e esta próxima de Malfoy que a puxava delicadamente pela mão a afastando de tal tumulto.

- Patéticos. – Disse Thomas. – Nós vemos em Hogwards Lilith.-Disse mais alto recebendo um olhar não desta, mas sim de Malfoy e Potter. Dando um sorriso de desdém.

-Vamos Logo..-Falou Katry puxando Mike pela mão na direção na qual lilith e malfoy haviam ido.

-Vamos..-Falou Sirius caminhando até o grupo e se despedindo dos presentes, abraçando com força Harry e Lilith. Logo Lupin e os demais que ficariam em tal estação faziam o mesmo procedimento.

- Nos vemos em breve. Cuidem-se.- Disse Sirius da estação vendo este subirem do trem que os levaria a Hogwarts. Enquanto podia ouvir claramente Molly dizendo aos filhos que deveriam se comportar...

Logo estavam todos dentro do trem que os levaria a Hogwards. Na verdade discutindo onde ficariam ou e qual cabine. Novamente Rony falando o que não devia ou deveria...

-Eu não fico na mesma cabine que eles!-Apontava principalmente para Malfoy.

-RONALD!-exclamou Mione o puxando pela mão na frente de tal grupo enquanto brigava com este. Repetindo as palavras da Senhora Weasley sobre se comportarem e não começarem o ano arranjando encrencas.

-Por Merlin...Pobre Weasley...-Disse fingindo Pesar Mike que segurava ainda a mão de Katry. Foi quando um monitor se aproximou do grupo que procurava uma cabine.

-Antes de ver quem fica em qual cabine temos que achar uma..-Disse Gina antes de começasse outra discussão sobre tal assunto.

- Desculpe, mas, vocês são os alunos transferidos? – perguntou um monitor da Lufa-Lufa. Recebendo os olhares de todos nele e de Gina um sorriso simpático.

-Oi Luc.-Disse simpática vendo o garoto lhe sorrir, Mas Gina realmente se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão de Harry segurar na sua e olhando irritado ao monitor lufano.

"Não... é impossível..."Pensava Gina.. Enquanto os demais confirmarem serem os alunos que foram transferidos.

- Olá Gina!-Exclamou este, notando o olhar do famoso Harry Potter em sua direção, logo olhando para Gina com um sorriso brincalhão nós lábios. -Vocês têm que me acompanhar, irão ficar em outro vagão, sinto muito. – Disse aos demais. Que parecia ter desanimado.

-Estou me sentindo excluída!-Reclamou Lilith fazendo seu famoso drama.

-Excluída seria se eu te tacasse do trem.-Resmungou Clyde. Enquanto via essa se despedir do irmão e brincando para ele "tomar conta muito bem da Gina."-Lá vai ela dar uma de casamenteira.- Disse a Mike que olhava a cena sorridente.

Logo o grupo se desfez.. Para um lado os já estudantes de Hogwards para o outro os alunos transferidos. Que foram seguindo o monitor passando por diversas cabines inclusive a que estavam o outro grupo de transferidos. Assim que pararam entre duas cabines vazias a eles selecionadas, dividiram o grupo no famoso: "Clube de Morgana e Clube de Merlin." Como apelidaram tal divisão que as vezes faziam na qual meninas ficavam juntas e os meninos em outro local.

Assim que entraram na cabine acomodaram suas coisas, Lilith deixou seu malão de qualquer jeito se jogando na poltrona de tal local e recostando o corpo nesta fechando os olhos. Ammy que ainda organizava seu malão, reclamando que a cabine deveria ser maior. Quando olhou para os lados e visualizou Lilith já parecendo cochilar...

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Ammy parando e caminhando para se sentar também em um dos acentos.

- Sono.. – Respondeu Katry sorrindo pegando o tabuleiro de Xadrez bruxo vendo o aceno de concordância de Ammy e caminhando para se sentar a frente desta no espaço que sobrara no acento de lilith.

– Ela levantou no meio da noite. – continuou a falar e informar a amiga piscando e dando uma pausa de suspense enquanto arrumava com um aceno da varinha as peças..– E sabe, eu tive e impressão de quando ela voltou ter ouvido a voz do Malfoy. – Ouvindo Ammy dar uma risada e fitar a adormecida da cabine.

-Pelo visto meu priminho é bom em adivinhação então..-Falou a Katry.- E quando sai o casório de você e Mike hein?-Falou vendo a amiga ficar totalmente sem graça.

-Vamos jogar Ammy..-Disse movendo sua peça.- E Em silencio.-Completou antes que esta fizesse mais um comentário.

_**.Em outro Vagão.**_

- Será que ela está bem? – Perguntou Harry Olhando para a porta do vagão que estavam. Vendo este se abrir dando passagem a Lunna e Neville este carregando desastradamente suas coisas sendo Ajudado por Harry e Rony enquanto Luna era Ajudada por Gina e Mione.

- Acho que estão todos bem sim.- Falou Mione voltando a sua leitura. Neville nada entendeu porém apenas fitou Lunna que pegava sua revista começando a ler.

- Mione, por favor, ainda não começamos o ano pare de ler um pouco!- Exclamou Rony Irritado.

-Vai começar...-Murmurou Gina a Neville.

-Começando bem o ano...-Sussurrou de volta.

- Como não Ronald? Estamos indo para Hogwarts ou você ainda não notou e...- Começara ali mais uma discussão Gina Apenas olhava para este rolando os olhos enquanto Luna lia algo em sua revista.

- Eles nunca vão mudar..- Comentou Neville Balançando a cabeça. Ouvindo a discussão deles continuar. Se perguntava se alguém interrompesse se estes se lembrariam do que discutiam...

- Imagina isso..- Apontou Harry para ambos.- Vivendo sob um mesmo teto..

- Não imagine! – Falou Gina e Neville juntos acabando rindo.

- Do que estão rindo?! – Perguntaram ambos assustando os presentes. Que haviam parado de falar ao mesmo tempo ao ouvir as risadas dos amigos, os olhando e se olhando antes de perguntar o que havia de engraçado.

- Nada! – Responderam depressa sorrindo. Gina teve que morder a língua para não falar um: _"Vocês.."_

- Sei..- resmungaram Mione e Rony. Enquanto a porta do vagão abria mais uma vez entrando por esta Simas com um jornal na mão..

- É verdade Harry?! – Perguntou este animado vendo o olhar de interrogação de todos os presentes.. Abrindo o jornal na matéria e falando. – É verdade que você tem uma irmã? – Perguntou vendo o olhar de assombro de alguns e sentindo o jornal ser arrancado de suas mãos por Gina e Mione que liam a matéria em voz alta.

" _É com grande exclusividade que recebemos a noticia de que o tão famoso menino que sobreviveu tem uma irmã.. não se sabe ao certo o que ocorrera com esta durante tais anos, teria ela sido rejeitada pelo irmão? Não sabemos ainda mas o fato é que a poucos dias saiu da ala de internação intensiva Lilith Potter ao que parece está indo junto com seu irmão para mais um ano letivo agora em Hogwarts...Leia a matéria na integra na pagina 5!"_

- Mas que mulher..- Resmungou com raiva Gina apontando para a repórter que havia feito a Matéria ninguém menos que Rita ... Mione continuava a ler a matéria e a cada linha sua expressão ia mudando.

-Como ela obteve essa informação...-Se perguntava em voz baixa Mione analisando cada parágrafo da matéria.

Harry estava pasmo, como assim já sabiam da noticia? Como esta teria vazado tão rápido..Será que Dumbledore já sabia do ocorrido...

- Então é verdade? – perguntou surpreso Neville que havia pego o jornal das mãos de Mione antes que esta o rasgasse em pedacinhos começando a ler a matéria..

- É sim. – Respondeu Harry recebendo o olhar de Mione.- Todos há essa hora já devem saber..- Disse dando os ombros..

Mas Gina de repente parou pensando na pessoa citada a matéria toda. Será que esta já sabia? Ou seus amigos? Olhando na direção de Harry que estava pensativo, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Será que a Lilith já leu isso Harry? – Perguntou Gina de modo mais suave o fitando Vendo Harry lhe sorrir.

- Ainda não ouvimos um grito.. Então acho que não, porque pelo o que falaram quando ela ler, tenho realmente pena da Repórter..- Disse arrancando risadas dos amigos. Estava até aquele momento preocupado, mas se lembrou Dumbledore já deveria saber e estar tomando as providencias para tal caso e isso o tranqüilizou.

- Como assim?! – Perguntaram Neville e Simas. E Harry com um sorriso nos lábios e um orgulho enorme começou a falar tudo que sabia até agora da irmã, desde as traquinagens desta até o seu gênio.

Gina que o observava. Calmamente trocou um olhar com Mione. Vendo que finalmente parecia que o menino que sobreviveu encontrava uma boa felicidade.

-Gina..-Chamou Luna. Vendo a amiga olhar para ela.-Ele já...

-Não comece Luna..-Resmungou Gina ouvindo a amiga rir. Rir dela! Olhou surpresa vendo que Neville olhava para esta. E sorriu. "Ficam bonitos juntos.."Refletiu. observando pela janela que a velocidade reduzia lentamente.- Estamos chegando.-Anunciou se levantando e colocando sua capa.

- Droga, tenho que pegar minha capa..-Exclamou Simas saindo rapidamente da cabine antes que os corredores ficassem lotados de alunos.

-Isso que dá não ter cuidado de trazer seus pertences.-Falou Mione já abrindo a porta do vagão, sentindo uma mão em seu ombro e se virando vendo ser de Rony. E corando de leve.

-Para não nos perdemos..-Falou sem graça vendo Mione acenar e começando a sair do vagão seguida por Luna e Neville. Harry parara para observar os dois melhores amigos.

-Uma hora ele notam.-Falou Gina sorrindo a este.-Vamos senhor Potter?-Perguntou cordial vendo ele rir de sua atuação.

-Logicamente senhorita Weasley.-Falou acenando para que esta fosse na frente. Ouvindo ela juntamente com Rony reclamarem da confusão para saírem do trem. Ao saírem olhou em algumas direções procurando a irmã. Sentindo uma mão na sua.

-Ela está bem...-Confortou Gina. Não sabendo ao certo o que a levara a falar ou fazer tal coisa. Mas o sorriso que ele lhe devolvera como resposta, talvez fosse a questão já.

-Hey vocês vamos logo!-Exclamou Rony não se importando com a cotovelada que recebera depois de Mione não estava gostando daquele climinha com sua irmãzinha de qualquer forma...

**.Numa Cabine próxima.**

Havia um silencio calculado ou não em tal cabine. Malfoy ao lado da janela de tal, observava a paisagem passando enquanto ouvia os resmungos de Blaise sobre Trione estar lhe roubando ou não na partida que ambos disputavam. Mas seus pensamentos estavam longe dali ou longe do momento presente se recordando de antigos momentos ou antigos sentimentos. Estava assim até o irritante barulho da porta da cabine que se abrira invadir o ambiente "silencioso".

-Draco...- Disse uma voz melosa que abrira a porta de tal vagão interrompendo uma partida de xadrez bruxo e que esta sendo jogada e tirando Malfoy de seus pensamentos.

- O que quer Pansy?- Perguntou esse ríspido fitando tal garota que tinha um sorriso mais desdenhoso que ele próprio. Se antes já era difícil suportar tal criatura no momento era mais do que isso. Trocou um breve Olhar com Blaise que parara o movimento da peça no caminho.

- Quer dizer que agora a pequena Lilith estará em Hogwarts? – Perguntou esta rindo da expressão de assombro dos presentes, e confirmando o que pensara ao ler tal matéria, nem eles e talvez nem mesma a própria Lilith saberia de tal coisa. Nunca suportou a garota. Seja pela atenção sempre a mais que ela despertara em Draco desde pequena, ou pela forma que era tratada por todos. Que mesmo com a petulância dela conseguia ter todas as atenções...

- Como você...- Ia perguntando Trione, que prestava atenção nas expressões dela. Não era grande novidade Pansy detestar Lilith e vice-versa, mas ali havia algo a mais e o principal, como ela conseguira essa informação.Viu esta sorrir enquanto abria um jornal e jogando este para os presentes..- Leiam e divirtam-se. Ahh e agora Draquinho ela é Lilith Potter viu.- Falou gargalhando e saindo da cabine. Por dentro fervia. Sabendo que tal pessoa agora estaria ali.-Maldita garota...!-Exclamou pisando duro pelos corredores até entrar em uma das cabines, juntamente com os trogloditas que seguiam Draco e que agora estavam a sua disposição.

Pareciam que era uma outra realidade a cada linha lida de tal matéria. Os olhos de azuis acinzentados claros estavam se escurecendo a cada linha, era sinal de uma tempestade que viria.

"Maldita Pansy!" Pensava com ódio da garota.

Como era possível que tal informação tivesse vazado em tão pouco tempo, era a pergunta que Trione e Blaise faziam o ultimo fitando Draco que parecia com vontade de estrangular e a possível vitima ou escolhida ele sabia muito bem de quem se tratava.

- Será que ela já..- Ia perguntar Blaise, para tentar amenizar ou não o clima que se instalara ali dentro.

- Não sei.- Respondeu seco Draco, olhando pela janela. – Espero que aquele Velho louco do Dumbledore saiba disso e já tenha algo em mente.- Completou. Sentindo o trem diminuir a velocidade. Se levantando e colocando a famosa capa esverdeada da Sonserina.

-De qualquer forma... Podemos sempre arranjar soluções..-Falava Trione guardando o jogo de xadrez e fechando sua capa.

-E Lilith sabe se cuidar perfeitamente bem Tenho pena de quem a provocar.-Falou Blaise colocando a capa e dando um suspiro ao ver os alunos já ocuparem os corredores do trem.

-Ela não é tão má assim.-Argumentou Trione. Enquanto saiam do trem.

-Sim, mas o Draco é.. e mexeu com a pimenta dele, ele vira um dragão mesmo.

-Blaise..Não me irrite.-Falou este que parara vendo mais a frente a pessoa de quem falavam se aproximar de Hagrid. Logo se virando como se nada tivesse visto ou não e caminhando com os demais estudantes dos outros anos...

**.Cabine de Morgana.**

-Vamos lá.-Falava Katry já pronta na porta da cabine esperando Lilith e Ammy que logo saiam se encontrando com os meninos da "cabine de Merlin" como se chamavam.

-Que cara de mal Humor Mike.. tudo isso porque..-Mas a boca de Ammy fora tampada por Lilith.

-Não termine..-Falou passando por estes e seguindo Clyde que ia mais a frente abrindo espaço entre os estudantes do 1° ano. Deixando todos sem nada entender para trás. Mas na verdade esta apenas tinha ansiedade de saber primeiro para onde iria, qual casa e depois... Ai veria com calma. Era o que refletia enquanto andavam. Vendo de Longe uma pessoa que se destacava por si só em tamanho e voz... Sorriu caminhando mais a frente de Clyde na direção deste.

"Vamos ver o que me aguarda."Pensou.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Luisa 'Weasley'** – **E eles vão dialogar mais em breve aguarde **

**Ana Carol Potter – Não, não desisti da fics, tanto que aqui está o novo cap. Obrigada pelos comentários.**

**Kate-Ns –Infelizmente com alguns problemas demorei a atualizar. Mas aqui está.**

**Sorry pelas respostas rápidas. É que senão não fechava e postava hoje. Beijocas a todas.**

Autora literalmente atrasada... Peço desculpas pelos atrasos dos capítulos. Eu sempre ouvira falar: vida de autor de fanfic não é mole.. Bem estou vendo e vivenciando isso literalmente. Com o dia-a-dia sendo conciliado com as fics, leituras, estudos, conversas..etc..etc.. Complica bastante. Mas após um bom atraso ai está o cap.

E sim... a seleção ficou para o próximo cap. Vamos ver onde os personagens vão parar.Segredo rsrsrs

Beijos da chris(autora).

Ta vendo aquele botam ali (Apontando p/ este com olhinhos brilhando) Não costuma morder... Mas caso aconteça(olhar angelical).. não se preocupe.. é vacinado.

Kisses

Chris

Façam uma autora feliz.. deixem um comment!

17


End file.
